


Considerándote

by stubborngal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborngal/pseuds/stubborngal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El intoxicante amor que siente Equius por su compañero de trabajo, lleva su vida y su persona a extremos que desería borrar de su memoria; con un amor no correspondido y relaciones que se conectan entre sí a medida que trata de olvidarle, Equius trata de salir adelante, o al menos eso espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que posteo y que escribo despues de un largo periodo de tiempo. Se aceptan críticas, muchas gracias.  
> Lo re-escribí por que el anterior estaba tan mal que me hizo sentir como esa gete que hace las telenovelas sin sentido. uffff.

El calor no le dejaba concentrarse, la mala tonada de la radio solo propinaba terribles alaridos, y el aun estaba de bajo del auto que cambiaria la vida de su compañero de trabajo.

Suficiente, pensó mientras se alejaba del abominable cacharro. Las gotas de sudor acumuladas en cada surco de su piel corrían atareadas por su cuerpo, y más aún cuando se levanta. Con un suspiro el cansancio deja su cuerpo por todo el trabajo que a hecho y el que aún queda por hacer. Arrastrando sus pesados pies, pasa a mover las tuercas y llaves que se encontraban en el húmedo suelo del galpón en el que se rompe su espalda cada día de la semana, por un mísero salario.  
Esa corta caminata se hace una eternidad cuando su mente le vuelve a jugar sucio y le recuerda lo que había pasado y lo que inevitablemente va a pasar… 

 

Hace tres años que trabajaba reparando autos, la mecánica era lo suyo, y lo de Dirk. 

Ah…

¿Cómo debía empezar a hablar de Dirk? ¿Por el peculiar color de ojos? ¿Esa inteligencia que emanaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca? Dirk era el epitome de la perfección, la homogénea mezcla de belleza e inteligencia. 

El verse todas las semanas durante tres años, naturalmente ayudó a que la confianza fuese creciendo entre ellos, y que tuviesen una variada gama de similitudes en sus gustos e intereses, lo facilito. Y para Equius ese fue el comienzo.

La incomodidad de estar cerca de él, de cometer un error al hacer cualquier cosa frente a él, se incrementó de manera desastrosa. Cada movimiento que hacía le daba la sensación de torpeza e inseguridad que empeoraba sin duda alguna uno de los problemas con los que ha estado batallando por años; sudoración excesiva.

Además de tener que batallar para tener el dinero de la renta cada mes, lidiar con su enfermedad de por vida y mantener vida social con lo poco amigable que era, algo más grande tenía que llegar y demoler cada uno de sus problemas para hacerse notar.

En sus años de adolescencia, Equius ya había pasado por algo parecido. Aunque terminó siendo un amargo recuerdo del que siempre procuraba escapar, absolutamente nada ayudó para que todos esos sentimientos que mantenía seguros en sí mismo, desbordaran repentinamente.

Eventualmente Dirk comenzó a rodear su vida, a complementarla y eso le aterraba tanto como le hacía sonreír cada noche.

A medida de que los tres meses llegaban a su fin, Strider sentía que era el tiempo de involucrar a Zahak en su vida. Por eso en una de las jornadas de trabajo, usaron los quince minutos de descanso para poder compartir una bebida y un sándwich. Las cajas de herramientas fueron los sustitutos de las sillas que por alguna razón aún no compraban (Claro, si es que querían gastar el dinero de su propio sueldo.) En ese gélido día le contó acerca de un tal Jake English (El problema). Cada palabra que dejaba salir a favor del extranjero suturaba su corazón y con ello cada esperanza de poder formar la tan añorada relación, pero Equius debía; por el bien de su amistad, dejar todo eso atrás para no perder una de las pocas que tenía.

Pero las cosas se pusieron mucho peor.

A la semana siguiente tuvo el honor de conocer a semejante personaje. No había duda alguna de que era un sujeto ridículo, aún así, Dirk no paraba de actuar frente a él. Usaba toda su fuerza en ser perfecto a los ojos de Jake, y parecía dar buenos resultados.  
Al final de la jornada de ese horrendo día, y como probablemente será por el resto del año, Dirk se despidió con una leve sonrisa y se retiró al lado del extranjero.

 

El tiempo seguía pasando y Dirk no dejaba de hablar de las maravillas que su ‘novio’ podía hacer. No era nada fuera de lo común, Equius podría sobrepasar toda esa parafernalia, si tan solo se diese cuenta, si tan solo le permitiese amarlo tan locamente como él quisiese. 

¿Amarlo?

Sabía que eso ‘existía’, sabía que eso podría ocurrir…definitivamente, no estaba preparado.

 

Pasado del año, Equius no soportó semejante idiotez, y eso nos lleva al presente.

El pequeño restaurante llamó su atención en una tarde de otoño, su poca paciencia le hizo invitar a su amigo y compañero, para intentar terminar con su delirio romántico u empezar con su sueño.  
Ambos estaban sentados, uno en frente al otro. El aroma a café y la leve sensación de estar en casa envolvía el local, el color que suavemente abrazaba las paredes, hacía juego con el pastel de las butacas. Las hojas del pobre árbol de enfrente se despedían de sus ramas, dejándole desnudo con el primer suspiro de la estación.

\- Sabía que te gustaba el calcio, pero no tenía ni idea de que un lugar como este existía… - Sus palabras le hicieron volver a la realidad, despegando su mirada del árbol y regalando su atención al rubio; quien no podía dejar de mirar el refrescante local.

\- No me gusta. Es necesario para mantener un cuerpo fuerte. – Decir eso no fue muy listo de su parte; al menos no si quería impresionarlo. 

\- Si tú lo dices… - No muy convencido, Dirk posa su mirada en su compañero, seguramente esperando por algún otro comentario que fuese igual de extraño que el anterior; en su lugar, Equius baja la mirada y se concentra en su café con leche.  
Dirk debía admitir de que era un muy buen lugar para juntarse, además de que los postres y sándwiches mantenían la frescura propia de los buenos ingredientes; y ni mencionar el aroma del café; simplemente perfecto…

En realidad, era demasiado perfecto… Con eso en mente, vuelve a mirar a Equius; quien seguía profundamente concentrado en su taza.

\- ¿Cuál es la ocasión? 

\- Ah…Ninguna. 

No era necesario verle a los ojos para darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de que esperar de él.  
Equius podía sentir todo su cuerpo tensarse con la situación. ¿Tendría el valor para decirle? ¿Sería rechazado? ¿Será solo por una noche?  
Los resultados variaban y dependían bastante de las palabras que usaría. 

\- Mira. Me gusta el local y todo, pero Jake regresará a Inglaterra y se supone que debo verlo en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora. 

Jake, Jake, Jake. Todo es sobre Jake con él. 

Suspirando, intenta ocultar su disgusto. 

\- Hmm…Bueno no es sencillo…hablar de estas cosas contigo. No cuando tienes tanta prisa. Me disculpo por mantenerte por unos minutos más en este lugar. 

\- Hey, no te pongas así. No eres una molestia. – se atreve a decir con una de esas sonrisas que le llegaban directo al corazón.

\- De hecho me he estado guardando todo estos sentimientos por…bastante tiempo. 

-¿Uh?

\- No he podido soportar el seguir escondiéndolo…Y he llegado a la conclusión…- Sus palabras decayeron cuando ve a Dirk poner toda su atención en su teléfono celular, en ese momento supo que no podría hacer nada al respecto.  
Sosteniendo su teléfono, se queda en silencio y se quita las gafas. 

Eso no estaba planeado, ni si quiera cuadraba en cada una de los posibles finales que había pensado. 

\- Debo irme ahora. 

Sin un abrazo, un adiós, el hombre de sus sueños camina hacia la chatarra que ambos repararon. Con una sonrisa y sin ver tras de él, desaparece, para continuar siendo solo eso, un inalcanzable y perfecto sueño.

Durante dos semanas no pudo quitarse esa amarga sensación de rechazo; que a pesar de no haber dicho nada, de igual manera iba a pasar.

No poder dirigirle la palabra, le mantenía con un humor de los mil demonios, el cual fue derivado a decepción. 

Dirk no era estúpido, seguramente se dio cuenta y por esa razón huyo de él. Ese tipo de pensamientos negativos inundaban su mente día y noche.

No fue hasta que regresó a trabajar, que le informaron que Dirk había renunciado. 

A duras penas pudo rendir y por ende su jefe le dio el resto del día libre. Hacer su vida normal y actuar como siempre fue un reto, estaba en su peor momento y eso fue lo primero que su única amiga notó.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Acaso ni buenos amigos eran? 

Esas preguntas y más rondaban su mente mientras se acomodaba por tercera vez en su cama, suspirando, batalla la importante decisión de llamarle o no. Era obvio que Dirk no quería hablar con él; de otra manera le habría llamado o dejado algún mensaje. ¿Y si estaba ocupado? Algo que no quería arruinar, era su felicidad.  
En vez de hablar con él, toma su teléfono y le escribe a Nepeta. Hasta ahora y a lo largo de su vida, ella era la única persona que se tomaba el tiempo de escucharlo y tratar de comprenderlo. Nepeta era de confiar.  
Si no fuese por ella, estaría solo en el mundo, si no fuese por ella, la soledad le carcomería hasta el alma. 

Los siguientes meses fueron horrendos, Equius no podía dejar de pensar en Dirk y en como sería su vida si esa noche el no se hubiese ido.  
Equius, había estado soñando despierto por todo ese tiempo. Una que otra vez decía su nombre y eso preocupo a Nepeta. La jovencita no tuvo de otra que dar lo mejor para ayudarle.

-¡Equius! 

-¿Qué pasa?- Se veía muy mal, pero eso no hizo que la joven perdiera su sonrisa juguetona.  
Con confianza se deja caer en su cama.

-Ya me decidí. Te voy a ayudar y sin cobrarte. 

-¿Ayudarme. Con que? 

-Si no tienes idea de que es lo que esta mal. Estas peor de lo que imaginaba.

Y tenía razón. Equius no quería admitir que estaba loco por Dirk. Ella sabía que al principio no podría ser tan malo, pero era un proceso lento, el cual tarde o temprano iba a terminar consumiendo su vida; como cualquier otra adicción en el mundo. Detener esos sentimientos era imposible para cualquiera, pero Nepeta ya tenía en mente que hacer al respecto. Por eso, tras una semana, Equius estaba sentado en aquel fino sillón, esperando la hora de su cita.

-Equius Zahak. 

-¿Sí?

-La doctora Serket lo espera.


	2. Azúl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon intenso lo prometido es deuda.

La mujer que estaba sentada en el inmaculado sillón frente a él, mantenía una sonrisa que erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo. El vestido azul parecía piel de lo ajustado que estaba y sus curvas le hacían pensar en un reloj de arena. La blanca piel hacía que sus rubias pestañas enmarcaran los azulados ojos, dejando sus gafas solo como un adorno en perfección.  
La bella mujer cruza sus piernas y le observa. Equius traga saliva de lo tenso y nervioso que estaba.

-Equius Zahak.

Hasta su voz era elegante, intimidante, profesional y de altura.

Pero Zahak no habló con seguridad hasta la tercera cita, su poca disponibilidad levantaba esa muralla que Serket adoraba en cada uno de sus pacientes. 

-Espero que esta vez tenga la suerte de escuchar su historia.- Cruzando sus piernas, posiciona su fría mirada en él. -¿Quién eres tú?

Serket no había dejado de derrumbar esa muralla hasta el día de hoy. Equius se acomoda en el sillón y como arte de magia o manipulación, le cuenta todo. Ahora solo debía saltar sobre cada ladrillo y hacerlo polvo.

La hora y media ya había terminado y esa era la primera lectura; completa, que pudo hacer del señor Zahak.

Alrededor de una semana, Equius, comenzó a pensar en si mismo y una de las reglas de la Doctora Serket era concentrarse en algo más, por eso Nepeta arrastró a Equius al refugio de animales en el que trabajaba.  
Él no era el tipo de persona que cuidaría de un pequeño animalito, pero no perdía nada con adoptar uno. 

Cada uno de los animales habían pasado por varias familias, accidentes y malos tratos o simple abandono. Todos y cada uno de ellos traía esa nostalgia que Equius deseaba no sentir. 

Nepeta le muestra varios cachorros y gatitos, pero solo uno llamo su atención. Era un gato ciego, con un bello pelaje naranja. El pequeño era muy tranquilo y raramente maullaba; su nombre: Dirk.  
A Nepeta no le agrado el nombre, pero según él, era mejor no pensar en Dirk cuando nombraba a su gato; en pocas palabras quería borrar a esa persona de su mente y corazón. 

El primero día con Dirk, hizo que limpiara su piso por varias horas; dejando espacio para su rascador, su cama, su caja de juguetes, sus tres collares, su bowl de comida, agua y caja de arena. No había nada que decir, Nepeta adoraba el cambio y gracias al pequeño Dirk, pasaba mucho más tiempo en casa de Equius.

A la semana el gatito se había acostumbrado a su horario de trabajo y a dormir con él; como todo gato no quiso usar su cama, pero si la de su humano.

La visita a su doctora fue casi como visitar a una amiga cercana, dejando fluir sus sentimientos sin miedo a nada. 

-Dirk aprendió a usar su caja y ahora tiene una venda negra en los ojos.

-¿Has hablado con Dirk últimamente?

-Por su puesto. Decidí entrenarlo.

La Doctora Serket notó la diferencia solo con esas preguntas. El paciente Zahak estaba mejorando.

Tras su visita, Aranea estudia sus notas, llena algunos papeles con referencia al paciente, se coloca un poco de perfume, toma su abrigo y se va, dejando a su secretaria el trabajo de cerrar su oficina. 

Deteniendo su auto a un lado de su restaurante favorito para celebrar, su elegante caminar se detiene estrepitosamente cuando un apuesto hombre suspira, esperando en su mesa favorita. Ella estaba segura de que había pedido esa mesa. Al hablar con la señorita a cargo, se enteró de que él estaba esperando por ella.  
Extrañada de la situación, asiente y decide dejarse llevar por la locura de la vida. 

Aquel hombre pudo haber pedido una cita en horario de trabajo, por que a su parecer él necesitaba una hora por dos meses para poder ayudarle; lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar que quisiera tener una cita con inclinaciones románticas con ella, además de que había esperado por horas para poder entablar una conversación.

Que no tuviese anillo era tan bueno como malo; lo pudo haber escondido o dejado en casa; hombres como él no podían ser reales y menos para ella.

Todos los días durante los siguientes tres meses, Aranea se encontraba en el mismo lugar con aquel hombre, manteniendo su relación al punto en el que no deberían esconderse del mundo. 

El gran reloj no era más que un sonido de fondo para la historia de su último paciente. Con gusto le quita las pastillas; Zahak ah hecho un muy buen trabajo y ah avanzado con su terapia. 

-La próxima semana será nuestra última cita. Con el juicio que poseo, sostengo firmemente que has pasado tu terapia en un plazo inesperado.- Ella le sonríe y estrecha su mano tras levantarse de su asiento para despedirse. 

-Muchas gracias Doctora.- Equius no podía sentirse mejor con la noticia. –Extrañare volver.

-El no volver es mejor que seguir aquí, eso es seguro.

Cuando le abría la puerta para salir, aquel apuesto hombre estaba esperando por ella con una bella rosa en su mano.

-English… 

Su boba sonrisa desaparece cuando su paciente le mira. Aranea no sabía que se conocían. 

Zahak se retira sin decir nada más al respecto, y Aranea frunce el ceño, teniendo en mente que harán en su cita.

Equius sabía muy bien que Dirk y Jake seguían juntos, y también se percató de la manera en la que ellos se miraron, con la rosa en su mano y un elegante traje. No tenía que ser un profesional para darse cuenta de que su Doctora y el hombre que le quito al amor de su vida sin una oportunidad, se estaban viendo.  
¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Dirk sabría eso?

Irónicamente, todos esos pensamientos le enceguecieron, pero el goteo de la sangre que estaba en sus nudillos y el insistente maullido de su gato le hizo ver claramente el agujero en la pared; que por una arrebato como ese; tendrá que arreglar.

¿Por qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño y Dirk no logró desconcentrarlo del todo.

 

En el lujoso restaurante, Aranea y Jake compartían una copa de champaña, mientras conversaban de lo ocurrido.

-Así que engañas a tu novio conmigo. No me parece algo inteligente, pero no puedo quejarme. Ahora, colocandome en tu posición. ¿Cuál sería el factor que gatillo semejante decisión? 

-B-bueno…él es…digamos que…no funcionó para mí.- Su mirada hacía lo posible para no enfrentar a la profesional ¿Nervioso? Definitivamente.

-Aún no terminas con él, por lo tanto hablar en pasado es rudo ¿no lo crees? 

-No sé como decirle eso. No quiero lastimarlo.- Admitir que no quería dañar a alguien que ya estaba dañando, sonaba tan estúpido como que lloviese en pleno verano.

-Ya lo estas haciendo.

Su silencio le hizo entender que no sabía como hacer las cosas, o que la seguridad que mostraba frente a ella solo era un fachada al hombre que podría ser.

-Jake, te informo que no me gusta ser el segundo plato de nadie, y espero que entiendas que el resto de las personas piensan igual.- De un trago vació la copa. –Si no terminas con él…me temo que nuestra relación tendrá que terminar.

No habrá pasado ni un segundo y Jake se acomoda un poco para poder sujetarle las manos.

-Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Aranea.- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar.

Acercándose a él y dejando un mísero espacio entre sus labios, le susurra.

-Termina con él.


	3. Desolación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG Por fin!

Las cosas entre ellos no estaban así. La relación que llevaban siempre mantuvo ese delicado manto que atraía al otro por curiosidad, siempre activos a participar, a conocerse y atreverse a cambiar. Algo debe de haber ocurrido como para que dejara de acompañarlo. No solo se refería a esas noches en las que se empapaban de pasión, hablaba de sentir su cuerpo levemente pegado al suyo a la hora de dormir, escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo por las mañanas, o verle dormir por unos segundos más cuando no quería ni empezar el día.  
Cosas como esas son las que con el tiempo dejaron de pasar.

Las frías sábanas, queriendo mantener el calor de su cuerpo, serpenteaban las pocas curvas que le quedaban por lo ligero que estaba comiendo. Suspirando se da mil vueltas en el mismo lugar, que de una forma u otra sigue entregándole esa sensación de abandono.  
Como una película antigua, el silencio le orquesta los recuerdos que fluían pacíficamente en su cabeza. Reviviendo con una boba sonrisa, lo hermoso que fue.

Hace tres años que se encontró con Jake English. 

En ese tiempo, su hermano menor no dejaba de mencionar el mismo lugar como si de un mantra se tratase. A la semana de tener un disco rayado como hermano, la suerte visita su alocado hogar y con ello el justo descuento de un hotel. La velocidad con la que empacó la mitad de sus cosas fue razón suficiente para poder tomar unas vacaciones.  
El viaje en auto no tomó mucho tiempo, pero el clima no dejaba de darles una patada en la entrepierna, con la mezcla de la humedad en el aire y el horrendo calor del sol; perfección para caer en cama si no se tenía cuidado con la vestimenta. A su favor, el servicentro se apareció como manantial en el desierto y sin pensarlo dos veces se detuvieron por unos refrescos.

No fue gran sorpresa el mar de gente que había tenido la misma idea. Haciéndose la idea de que le iba a tomar algo de tiempo el comprar, dejó a Dave el trabajo de escoger sus refrescos y snacks. 

Ríes en la cama por haber pensado que iba a traer un sándwich y jugo. 

La fila no se movía. Por quince minutos, no escucharon más que quejas de los demás sobre el tipo que estaba condenando a veinte personas. 

Con una risa nerviosa, revisó con rapidez cada uno de sus bolsillos; y no es solo por decirlo; pero tenía varios.  
Nuevamente la cajera le insiste en que si no tenía el dinero, era mejor que lo devolviera.  
Con un suspiro, Dirk avanza a en la larga fila llevándose a Dave consigo. –Es hora de hacer la buena acción del día.

-¿No será la del año? 

-Cállate y sigue el juego.- Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque, no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, y su temblorosa sonrisa pedía a gritos que le sacarán del meollo en el que se había metido.  
-Disculpa, tenía que encontrar estas frituras, y deja de buscar como condenado, yo tengo tu billetera ¿Recuerdas?- Alguien debería contratarle como actor, y ni mencionar de lo bien que Dave lo hizo. 

-Vamos al auto y deja a mi hermano hacerse cargo, no es como si necesite ayuda con las bolsas.- Mientras Dave se lleva al extraño, Dirk se encarga de pagar y por ende hacer que todos los demás sigan con su vida. 

Frente al auto, Dave mantenía entretenido al extraño, aunque en realidad fuese al revés. Esa persona no dejaba de hablar.  
Apenado, se disculpa por lo ocurrido e intenta devolver el dinero, pero tanto Dirk como Dave se niegan. Una barra de cereal no era nada comparado con su sonrisa.

Sin esa peculiar situación, nada hubiese pasado, y por más que piense una y otra vez el porqué de las cosas, todo lo que se le venía a la mente eran buenos recuerdos.

 

La segunda vez que se encontraron, fue en el museo de la ciudad.  
Gracias al descuento del hotel, el dinero que Dirk llevaba consigo fue más que suficiente para poder inscribirse en esos buses con guías turísticos.  
Por dejar que Dave escogiera los asientos, terminó sentándose un puesto más atrás. Después de todo la jovencita de piel tostada e inocente mirada era razón suficiente; incluso para él.

-Disculpa, pero ese es mi asiento.- No habían dudas de quien era, bastó levantar la mirada para encontrarse con el mismo extraño.

-Lo era, probablemente, pero ahora no.- La jovencita se ríe por lo bajo y es un hecho de que consiguió novia nueva.

Niños…

Sin más tomó asiento a su lado y el mar de personas se apaciguo cuando el bus comenzó a moverse.  
Su mirada no se despegaba de la jovencita, y Dirk, curioso se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Es tu hija?

-¿Qué? ¿Jade? No, no, es mi prima.- Con una sonrisa temblorosa se tocó la nuca. -¿Tan…viejo me veo?

-¿Qué? No, no…para nada.- Debe ser un tipo muy interesante, porque ni él se acordaba de quienes le ahorraron un momento embarazoso hace un día.

-… ¿Strider?- Impresionante, era tan despistado como un niño.

-En carne y hueso.

Durante el corto viaje, se dedicaron a poner atención al pobre hombre que día tras días debía repetir cual loro las mismas palabras y ver lo mismo por todo el año.

 

La primera parada fue en el museo.

Dirk debía admitir que los primeros treinta minutos fueron interesantes, pero después de esos, los cuadros con rayas, cuadros con puntos, estatuas, animales disecados, armas de las antiguas épocas y por su puesto la historia de la ciudad, hizo que perdiera la concentración, y por suerte no fue el único.

-No es por presumir, pero prefiero ir al amazonas antes que ver una simple fotografía ¿tú no? 

-Depende… 

Eso fue solo el comienzo. En cada parada que el grupo hizo, Jake se encargó de desviar su atención con las frases de coqueteo más viejas que había oído en todo el mundo, pero eso le sacó una sonrisa inesperada.

-¿Te gustaría… ir a otro lado? 

No estaba seguro del momento exacto en el que se percató de sus intenciones; ni eso; se veía demasiado inocente como para coquetear.  
A pesar de que le invitase a dejar el tour, tanto él como Dirk, se llevaron a sus familiares con ellos.

Caminaron por los alrededores hasta encontrar la bendita calle de los locales de comida rápida. Por un voto unánime, terminaron deleitándose con helados artesanales.  
La ubicación del pequeño local era horrenda, pero a su vez, rompía con el esquema que se había perpetuado en toda la cuadra. Sus delgados barrotes de metal, moldeaban todo el perímetro, las enredaderas solo se preocupaban de crecer, abrazar la oscuridad y la firmeza del material, resaltándole con sus hojas y diminutas gotas de colores.  
El quitasol ayudó a que no se rostizaran vivos bajo el fuego del sol y ni mencionar lo refrescante que fue al probar el helado.  
Tras devorarse el gélido caviar, Dirk se ofrece a pagar su parte y la de Dave, pero Jake se niega y no hubo manera de cambiarle de idea. 

 

La tercera ves, inició todo. 

Fue diferente. Fue algo que planearon tras intercambiar sus números de teléfonos en el pequeño local de helados. 

Le esperó bajo la sombra de los árboles, escuchando las risas de los niños que correteaban por el parque, y sus preocupados cuidadores; quienes por ningún motivo podían quitarle los ojos de encima.  
Perdido en la belleza del lugar, Dirk sintió dos leves golpecitos en su hombro izquierdo, que le hizo voltearse y ser víctima de su sonrisa.

Caminaron sin rumbo alguno, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, conversando e intercambiando miradas para llenar el silencio, que por el día caía una y otra vez en ellos.  
Acercándose al final del día, las cosas se agitaron un poco, y con unas cuantas copas en sus sistemas, no fue problema el perderse con él entre las sábanas de uno de los moteles más cercanos al bar. 

Esa noche, fue la razón por la que no pudo quitárselo de la mente tras regresar de las cortas vacaciones.  
Durante un mes, vivió con ese nudo en la garganta, con esas noches de soledad en las que su mente pedía a gritos por más y sus ásperos labios dejaban caer gemidos de su intoxicante placer. 

Mordiéndose el labio y tratando de no respirar, decidió mensajearle; para su sorpresa la respuesta no se demoró más que unos segundos.  
Desde ese momento, cada objeto tecnológico con la capacidad de contactarle, se convirtió en el santo grial para Dirk. Pasaban las noches compartiendo por videollamadas. Sus citas se transformaron en maratones de películas o series, provocando que en más de una vez se vieran dormir. 

Se sentía casi real…

Encantado con Jake como persona, no dudo en preguntar para formalizar su relación.

 

Recostado en su cama, se da cuenta de esos detalles que paso por alto. Aquellas cosas que no debió ignorar, porque desde el comienzo de su relación nada estaba bien.

 

El reloj frente a la cama, marcaba cada segundo, que en su aburrimiento, no dejaba de contar. Pasaron de las once y aún no había respuesta de él, mandarle otro mensaje para que se apilaran con los doscientos o más que se había dado el lujo de escribir cada quince minutos, no era una opción. Además ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener más de mil en su bandeja de entrada? Y ni hablar de cuantas llamadas perdidas debe tener, o cuantas simplemente ignoro.

Una vez más tendría que pasar la noche solo, si es que logra dormir, de otra manera terminaría construyendo alguna cosa para agregar a la pila de mierda que no puede hacer funcionar sin frustrarse.

Sin ánimo y casi por inercia revisó su celular con la vana esperanza de que su nombre aparezca en la pantalla. Para su sorpresa no fue ‘Jake’ el que llamó. 

-Dirk. Disculpa por llamarte a estas horas de la noche, pero me gustaría que nos juntáramos a conversar. Tengo algo importante que decirte.- No tenía por qué preguntarle su nombre, solo había una persona en el mundo que pudiese hablarle con tanto respeto. –¿Dirk?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-…Espera…Puede ser mañana, si es que estas muy cansado u ocupado.- Esa frase le robó una sonrisa. Aquel tipo siempre le pareció raro y bastante complicado para mantener una conversación normal sin que su cuerpo se empape. 

-Que sea mañana. Te enviaré la dirección para que vengas. Buenas noches. 

-Buenas noches.

Nada ‘importante’ se le paso por la cabeza con lo que dijo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se contactaban, llegando a creer que ya no quería que le hablase

 

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, el aroma a tocino y huevos dejó a su invitado; Equius; sentado y esperando por el delicioso desayuno que Dirk se tomó la molestia de preparar.  
Llevaba días sin cocinar para dos, sin usar las tazas que compró con Jake, los primero días en los que se mudaron juntos.  
Al dejar los platos frente a ellos, Equius no parpadeó ni una sola vez, siendo esa su única reacción a un desayuno tan contundente en calorías. De todas maneras y agradecido por los alimento, levantó su taza y bebió un poco de café. 

-¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?- Preguntó el rubio; ignorando por completo la lista de preguntas que rondaban en su mente; sobre todo por no haberle visto por años.

-Es bastante delicado, debo admitir.- La verdad no era así de complicada, Equius solo quería decírselo sin más, pero cargar con un corazón roto era algo que no deseaba, ni si quiera a su peor enemigo.

-Ya descifré eso. Vamos escúpelo.

-…Es sobre English.

El mencionar su nombre, le quito el apetito, dejando olvidado el huevo que había estado cortando en cuadritos para poder comerlo.

-¿Qué pasa con Jake?

Sin saber cómo decirle o que decirle primero, Equius prefirió probar el tocino antes de arruinarle la vida con chismes; ya que la historia de cómo se enteró era poco confiable.

-Zahak, ¿Estas bien? ¿Vas a decirme o no?

-Eh…Si. Bueno. Primero, no se detalles; segundo, no estoy inventando nada. Solo es algo que vi, por lo mismo sé que puedo estar equivocado.

Tomándose su tiempo en escoger las palabras correctas, alcanza un trozo de pan y lo unta en la pequeña poza que se formó por haber pinchado la yema de huevo. Pero eso solo provocó más que intriga en Dirk; ya que no parecía tener interés en tocar su desayuno.  
Bebió café para aclarar su garganta y continuó.

-Por razones personales eh estado viendo a una doctora en el campo de psicología, y en la última visita English fue a buscarla. Por la rosa y lo bien vestido que iba, dudo mucho que sean solo amigos. 

-No puede ser.- Murmuro, mientras sus ojos se movían del olvidado tenedor a sus manos, haciendo muy obvio para su visita que no se trataba de comida lo que estaba pensando; y con noticias como esas ¿quién no?

Uniendo puntos invisibles, despareciendo del lugar, todo parecía encajar.

-Está bien si no me crees, sé que no soy una fuente creíble para ti.

-¿Por qué viniste solo a decirme eso?- Lentamente se drenaba el color que adornaba su rostro, y con temblorosas manos se quita esas peculiares gafas, revelando varias noches de desvelo.

-…Pensé que era lo mejor.

-Sí, lo mejor…

Esa información, ese chisme, le hizo dudar.  
Puede ser la razón, la respuesta a todas esas noches, a todas esas veces que se negó a estar con él. Por otro lado, puede que esté equivocado en pensar de esa manera, pero en ese caso ¿Cuál sería la respuesta? 

Como si fuese un funeral, Dirk no hace más que pensar, dejando a su invitado terminar el desayuno; y no fue hasta el último bocado que levantó la mirada para hablar.

-Zahak. Gracias por…tu sinceridad, pero es mejor que te vayas. 

-…Lo comprendo.

Sin despedirse Equius se retira. 

Tomó aire, lo hizo una o dos o tres veces, pero seguía agitado. ‘Solo es un chisme’ se repetía, pero nada detuvo que sus mejillas se humedecieran mientras su pobre corazón quedaba sin espacio de lo apretado que estaba su pecho.

 

El rechinar de la puerta interrumpió su sueño, el olor a ese desagradable perfume, invadió sus sentidos de golpe.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- La preocupación era lo último que demostraba, mientras se sentaba en la usada cama y restregaba sus ojos para poder enfocarse en él, y en lo que pueda decir; si es que dice algo.

-…Uh, solo me encontré con unos viejos amigos.- Dice él, acercándose a la cama y quitándose la ropa.

-¿Amigos? Jake, no soy estúpido. Todos tus amigos y conocidos están en tu país natal. 

Ruborizado por intentar esa estúpida mentira, solo suspiró y se trató de acostar a su lado. 

-No, Jake. Ve a dormir a otro lado.

Sujetándole las manos, y con una falsa sonrisa se sentó a su lado, lastimando los resortes del apaleado colchón.

-Pero, Dirk--- Sin dejarle terminar, bruscamente quitó sus manos de encima y firmemente continuó. -Pero nada, vete.

Sin opción alguna Jake se retira, llevándose consigo una almohada y una manta.  
Verlo de esa manera no le hizo sentirse mejor, solo le regalaba una amarga verdad.

Nuevamente no logró dormir.


	4. Menta

-¿Qué es lo opinas de ellos?- Variados rostros que se podrían encasillar en el burdo significado de belleza en la actualidad, remarcaban las características opuestas que con el pasar de las décadas se fue deformando por el ‘ideal de belleza’.  
Tomando su tiempo en examinar la fotografía, ella posa su mirada en él, vigilando.

El roce de la tela del pantalón que se provocó por colocar una pierna sobre la otra y la postura que adoptó su mano tras posicionarse en el rostro; de tal manera que su pulgar se ubica bajo la barbilla y su índice juega con su labio inferior; le indica un gran avance, pero sin una respuesta socialmente correcta, no había certeza de ello. 

-Todo lo que puedo decir es que a pesar de su contextura, esa pañoleta realza el color de sus ojos.- Como en cada sesión de los últimos dos años, su fachada de seguridad se quiebra con cada una de sus palabras.  
A pesar de eso, su respuesta estaba más que correcta. 

-Bueno, Eridan. Felicitaciones.- Con delicadeza regresa la imagen a la carpeta perfectamente ordenada, y la misma encuentra su lugar de regreso a su maletín.

-¿Por qué?- No era necesario que le observara para saber lo confundido que estaba, pero no podía perder la cortesía por eso.

-Terminaste todo el tratamiento y en mejores condiciones no puedes estar.- Acomodándose las gafas, le regala una cálida sonrisa, y aun así el shock de la verdad parecía no querer retirarse. 

-¿Habla en serio?- Asintió la cabeza solo una vez y él se levantó de golpe. -No puede ser…No. Puede. Ser. De verdad lo hice.- Sin intención de reventar esa burbuja de felicidad, Aranea deja la comodidad de su sillón, para enseñarle la salida a lo que ahora es un paciente rehabilitado. 

Verlo correr con tanta energía a los brazos de su amante, le regala una amarga victoria, recordándole la ausencia de llamadas y mensajes de textos de parte de lo que se suponía, era su amado.  
Dejándoles su privacidad intacta, regresa a su oficina; mentalizándose con todo el papeleo que va a tener que archivar en el perfil psicológico; siendo esa una tarea traída del mismo infierno, tras liberar un alma retorcida de su sufrimiento.

Para el final de la jornada, la esperanza de que el nombre iluminara la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, se había esfumado. La sinfonía de sus plataformas de diseñador, que además de sumarle unos merecidos tres centímetros de altura, le vigorizaban el ánimo y por ende el resto del día. 

Regresar a su departamento no era parte del plan y eso la llevo a conducir unos cuantos kilómetros sin tener rumbo alguno al que ir, pero, como si de un mandamiento se tratase, terminó aparcando el automóvil frente al único lugar en toda la ciudad que podría animarla. 

Un bar.

Los alaridos parecían querer echar la puerta abajo, una ráfaga de melodías le invade, dándole la bienvenida como seguramente hizo con el resto de personas.

La barra yacía al borde de perecer y no le hacía justicia a la bella mujer tras ella. Sin más dudas, tomó asiento en el centro del lugar. Buscándole con la mirada se cruza de piernas; como ya lo había hecho por el resto del día; para poder pedir por el trago que usualmente le aliviaba el cuerpo.

-Sírveme un Cosmopolitan.- Cuando se estiraba para poder alcanzar por la fina copa, la burda imagen de ese brebaje tocando sus labios y ese brillante color solo atrae otro dolor de cabeza. Tan pronto como logra procesar sus ideas, cambia de opinión por algo que vaya acorde con su ánimo. -No…Mejor dame un White Russian.

El perfecto fucsia de sus labios viste una coqueta sonrisa y el deslumbrante par de joyas en su ceja izquierda hace más que obvio el interés que regala a todo aquel que suelte la lengua con un poco de alcohol.

-Vaya ¿Pero que le ocurrió a una mujer tan guapa, como para pedir un trago como ese?

-Por muy…básico que suene. Solo son problemas del corazón.- El abuso de sujetar su cabeza con su mano izquierda, estaba a punto de ser parte del horrendo día que había tenido.

-Bueno, aquí me tiene para servirle.- Con un obvio conocimiento de sus alrededores, la suma de sus movimientos y el tono de sus palabras, no fue gran sorpresa quedar embelesada con la fluidez con la que preparó su trago. 

Aranea no tuvo de otra que hacer de su compañía el cofre de sus secretos. 

La conversación con una completa extraña, fue más vigorizante que mantener contacto con sus familiares, además de eso, era casi imposible crear nuevos vínculos con el trabajo que tenía.

A pesar de sentir a la gente seguir con sus vidas, el tiempo parecía ser eterno y por lo mismo, tras darse por vencida esperando, su celular canta esa tonada que deseaba escuchar hace semanas.

 

-¡Ah! ¡Maryam! Y yo aquí pensando que ya no ibas a venir. 

 

El sex appeal que emanaba de aquella mujer, fue suficiente como para que nada más importara. Su apariencia de diosa griega, le quitó el aliento. Los carnosos labios que adornaba con brutal oscuridad y joyas, presionó su corazón con tal fuerza que el latir hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-¿Qué?- No puede estar pasando. Hasta su voz parecía seda en sus oídos. -¡Oh! No…No voy a contestar. Es más, de esta forma ya no molestará.- Ese nombre seguía encendiendo la pantalla táctil de su teléfono, gritando silenciosamente por la atención que deseaba; solo que ahora alguien más la tenía.

-Ya veo. Debió haber hecho algo bien estúpido como para que no le contestes.- Apoyando sus brazos en la barra, estira su torso para pedir algo de tomar. –Meenah, dame lo de siempre. 

-Lo de siempre y algo más.

-¿Dónde quieres que te perfore esta vez? 

-Definitivamente los quiero en los pezones.

-Ya me conoces, será mejor que me cuentes. Aunque, me gustaría saber…- El vano chillar que se produjo en el cuero de la silla al entrar en contacto con sus pantalones de látex, le erizó los vellos del cuello y invitandole a unirse a su íntima conversación. –Más sobre ti.- No hubo manera de que las palabras le hicieran el favor de salir de sus labios, aun así ella le sonrió. 

-…Aranea Serket.- Suerte pura le sorprendió cuando sin errar logró hablar.

-Le hace justicia a tu belleza.- El miedo humano a hacer el ridículo, al rechazo inminente, no existía en su cadena de ADN; o solo era confianza que pudo haber obtenido durante años de intentos fallidos o victoriosos. 

Los pensamientos quedaron atascados en una larga línea de proceso, dejando en blanco aquella porción de incomprensión que le hacía palpitar con extrañez. 

-¿Disculpa?

-Woah. Yo me voy de aquí.- Levantando los brazos y con su singular sonrisa; Meenah se da media vuelta para poder atender a los demás clientes que ofrecían su alma mediante la intoxicación de sus palabras; si es que a ese pobre intento se le podría llamar así. 

 

-Cuéntame algo más de ti.

El oscuro labial debería ser ilegal y el látex que se adhería a sus hipnotizantes caderas no ayudaba con la sequía en su boca. No había manera de que le quitara los ojos de encima. Si tan solo hubiese bebido un poco más, o si el enceguecedor valor le honorara con su brutal presencia por los minutos necesarios para poder probar parte de la perfección frente a ella. 

Un oleaje de murmullos amenaza con penetrar la intimidad de sus pensamientos, una tras otra, como si todo su propósito fuera el de interrumpir, aun así logra captar su nombre. Nuevamente se repite pero no consigue mayor atención por su parte.  
Milagroso fue el cambio de táctica cuando el simple contacto le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Aranea, te sientes bien?- El delicado apretón de manos encriptaba genuina preocupación, pero unos pocos minutos sin la ruidosa música le hizo fijarse en uno de los pocos ventanales que no estaban cubiertos con el rosa eléctrico de las cortinas. El cielo mostraba con orgullo sus fríos colores y eso despertó su reloj orgánico con un claro grito de advertencia. Ya era más que tarde.

-Sí.- La búsqueda de la billetera fue lo suficientemente larga como para que Porrim pagara por ambos tragos. 

-No tenías para que hacer eso. 

-Pero igual lo hice. 

Omitiendo el deseo de reanudar una conversación que niega sucumbir, se abre paso a la salida, sin despedirse de las dos mujeres que le acompañaron por esas horas. Sus tacones sobresalían del resto de los sonidos en la ocupada ciudad, y las luces como pobres guías iluminaban el firme camino para todos aquellos que deambulaban en el mismo sendero.

Autos eléctricos; tan útiles como su antónimo, no se tarda nada en encender con el presionar de un solo botón. Suspirando, prende la radio para decorar los minutos en los que se tarda en revisar sus alrededores.  
En óptimas condiciones para poder avanzar sin tener que esperar por el necesario espacio fue todo lo que pudo hacer antes de que unos golpecitos en su ventana le hicieran olvidar todo lo anterior.  
Bajando la ventana, Aranea acomoda un rebelde mechón de cabello y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa; la cual fue devuelta con grandeza y calor por la despampanante mujer.

\- Siento molestarte, pero…es muy probable que necesite que me devuelvas el favor.

-¿Quieres que te regrese el dinero que prácticamente me regalaste? 

-No.- La rapidez con la que esas dos letras desvanecieron su fachada de inocente interés, le borro una sonrisa forzosa del rostro, dejando a plena vista lo cansada que estaba. 

-¿Entonces qué? 

-Dame un aventón y lo considerare cancelado.

Su buena voluntad estaba a tal punto de no ser suficiente para realizar una travesía como esa; sin olvidar que ya se aventuró en una. Ahora, es cuando su trabajo se funde con su vida social, dando paso al misterioso placer que envuelve su mente tras revisar y organizar sus posibilidades dentro de situaciones ordinarias, con el mero deseo de alterar o mantener su línea de experiencias. 

-¿Y bien?- Porrim estaba a un paso de regresar al ruidoso bar para esperar a que Meenah termine su turno, esa era su idea, hasta que notó el cambio de actitud en sus opacos ojos.

-Sube.

Sin necesidad de un mísero ‘gracias’, toma asiento a su lado.  
La anestésica selección de música dio un cósmico significado al largo recorrido que incluso en un vehículo, pudo haber caído en un tenso limbo; a pesar de eso, el toque de amarga nostalgia las acompaña a olvidar y a perderse en las profundidades de sus frases.

-Esta es. 

Tras aparcar frente a la pequeña casa, Aranea se prepara mentalmente para cruzar la ciudad completa, mientras esperaba que Porrim bajara de su auto, pero la morena nuevamente le sorprendió con la facilidad en la que desenvolvía.

-¿Quieres pasar por un café?

 

Pudo haber sido la hora, el trago, o el inevitable deseo de sentirle cerca, incluso una fuerte mezcla de todo lo anterior. Muchos dirían que no recuerdan una noche como esa, otros que estaban de una u otra forma fuera de sí, pero tanto Aranea como Porrim más consientes no podían estar. 

La tensión las sigue por el corto camino a casa, solo para quebrarse tan pronto como Porrim presiona a Aranea contra la puerta de en frente para terminar de cerrarla.  
El singular aroma a menta del negro de sus labios, relajo cuerpo y alma, entregándose a la lenta caída de algo diferente, novedoso y refrescante. Placer que nadie había sido capaz de regalarle, y se atrevería a decir, que era mejor que él.


	5. Avance

Dejó que ese fragmento de realidad mermara por un año; incluso viviendo la mayoría de las señales con repetitiva cautela; no fue hasta esa tarde, que se tomó el tiempo para observar detenidamente la situación en sí. Tras haberle permitió todo y a diario, la pequeña bola de pelos sabía cómo y cuándo manejar la situación, recurriendo a su infalible ronroneo.  
El minino se habituó a usar su torso como bañera, e incluso cama. La notable diferencia de porte entre ambos, y la falta de sentidos no le quitaban presencia para amarrar a Equius sobre su catre, utilizando solo su cuerpo y un mísero maullido.

Hablar de incomodidad era escaso, al igual que todas las opciones para mover a su mascota estaban fuera de ser elegibles, a no ser que acepte el incorregible trato de su felpudo compañero y con ello una fina línea, decorando al resto que se dibujaban en ambos brazos y manos.

Con la polera ceñida al cuerpo y el cabello empapado, se le hacía imposible mover a Dirk de ese lugar, su radillo del ojo se desvía del bollo anaranjado al cúmulo de hojas, presionándolo desde el escritorio con lo que por milésima vez debía hacer. Volver a escribir y poner el anuncio de empleo para el taller. 

Exhausto de ver como más de veinte personas en tres años, prometían su mejor esfuerzo y estadía laboral para luego casi salir corriendo por una diversidad inimaginable de razones, que a su parecer eran turbias verdades. Aunque, ofrecer el puesto que ocupaba Dirk en el viejo galpón, sin un contrato de trabajo y con grandes fluctuaciones de dinero a fin de mes, podría ser un punto importante que estuviese dándole tal fachada al taller. 

Mientras espera la añorada bendición de su libertad por parte de su esponjoso ‘amo’, Equius administró su agenda para el resto del día, que sin dudas malgastaría con un largo baño y una hora para ordenar las cajas de tuercas y tornillos que cierta mascota mezcló con la inocencia de sus juegos.  
Como cliché impreso en su esencia, todo lo que hizo para lograr relajarse y regresar el orden a su humilde hogar, le cobró la noche completa con todos los avisos que debía hacer; por lo menos su mascota le regalo la alegría de su compañía, incluso si eso significó perder unos cuantos papeles en sus garras.

 

El bramador galope de una manada le impone abrir sus ojos, el fuerte palpitar que estremece su adolorido cuerpo no le deja enfocar la vista, pero su único amparo para volver a lo que estaba era apagar la alarma. Estirando el brazo que no estaba bajo su rostro, busca con impacientes golpes el despertador.   
¿Por qué hacía semejante estupidez? No tuvo que seguir buscando ni pensar la repuesta a esa pregunta, el punzante dolor de cabeza hizo todo por él.   
Treinta minutos de sueño rompió su record, tal vez si estuviese un poco más joven, le llamaría logro, pero la responsable inherencia le clasifica en ‘un montón de basura’, simultáneamente, y aún sin poder ver claramente se apresura en empezar su día para poder ir al taller.

 

Estar reparando autos que ya no tenían otra opción que ser modificados, no era de lo más fascinante estando en soledad, ni la sintonía de radio ayudaba, quedando como sonido de fondo, incluso era opacado con la lluvia de desesperados deseos de compañía.

-Equius.

Tal fue su concentración que la dulce voz de la intrépida joven no causó un mayor cambio en él. Invitándose a pasar, Nepeta se acerca a un aletargado Equius; que no dejaba de cabecear; siendo esa la llamada que hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se enroscaran al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba sus grandes ojos verdes para darle la sorpresa de su presencia.   
Escurriéndose tras él y acercando ambas manos a su presa, no logra controlar el inicio de lo que pronto sería una gloriosa carcajada. Rápidamente toca los hombros de Equius, haciendo que su fuerte cuerpo se yerga de golpe, desencadenando una serie de eventos que terminaron con la caja de herramientas cubierta de aceite, todo por lo húmedas que estaban sus manos.

-¡Nepeta!- La supuesta rabia que escondía en su tono, no hizo más que intensificar las ganas de disfrutar de las alegrías que entregaba la vida; aunque esos fuesen premeditados hace unos segundos. Como era de esperar, la risa de la traviesa jovencita quedó acompañando a la radio, ya que el desastre pasó a ser prioridad a sus ojos. -…Rayos.

Al ver la desdicha escrita en su rostro, ella hace un vago intento de desintegrar su jovial alegría; siendo eso todo lo que quedó de la efímera felicidad. 

Cada herramienta se empapaba en el grotesco aceite, la definición de limpieza se quita la vida con lo improbable de una pronta victoria para semejante prueba.

-Lo lamento.- Con esas palabras la dulzura regresa a su ser, pero su duración fue breve, ya que se volvió a acercar a él con otras intenciones. –Si quieres te ayudo a limpiar.

-No es necesario.- Afligido, deja que sus dedos se sumerjan en la oscura viscosidad una y otra vez, rescatando cada una de sus herramientas, pero no había dudas de la poca importancia que mostraba al suelo con las tuercas y llaves que acompañaban las míseras gotas en su descanso.

Sabiendo lo testarudo que era, Nepeta se encogió de hombros; quitándose la culpabilidad de lo sucedido con el amable ofrecimiento que le hizo. De curiosa, le da la vuelta al galpón en unos cuantos segundos; tocando y moviendo una que otra cosa de su lugar.

-¿Aún no encuentras a alguien?- Por muy obvia que era la respuesta, para él, era más como un dolor de cabeza, sin olvidar lo que acaba de ocurrir, fue suficiente por un día.

-No.

-Puede que no te ayude a limpiar por ahora, pero soy muy buena atrayendo clientes y sonriendo.- Inflando el pecho y haciendo la pose más heroica que se le pudo cruzar por la cabeza.

-No Nepeta.- Sin el deseo de limpiar a fondo el desastre con el aceite, deja remojando en el levemente limpio lavamanos, todas las herramientas.

-¿Por qué no? 

Presintiendo el tedioso intercambio de opiniones e ideas, Equius va a por otra caja de herramientas y se para frente a ella.

-Nepeta ¿Sabes manejar?

-No.

-¿Cambiar una rueda?

-La de mis legos.

-Entonces, no.- Con eso dicho regresa a la parte delantera del auto, y tras él la insistente chicha le sigue.

-Aprendo muy rápido y te puedo ser de gran ayuda.

-No cambiaré de idea así de simple; mucho menos con el poco conocimiento en el tema. Olvídalo.

-¿Y si soy tu secretaria?- Ese tono juguetón lo llevó a pensar en cosas que no debería. Semejante distracción hizo querer levantarse solo para impactar de lado contra el fierro que mantenía arriba capó.

-Yo… ¡Nepeta!- En un vago intento de mantener la compostura, ordena sus palabras antes de dejarlas fluir. –No necesito una secretaria.

Cruzándose de brazos la joven desvía la mirada hacia la pared. –Apuesto a que si fuese hombre, le dirías que si.

-Nepeta ¿Podríamos no tener esta conversación ahora?

El silencio del taller no duró más que unos cuantos segundos, para que ella volviera a insistir. Al no poder soportar la dulzura de su voz y la ardua repetición en espera de la aceptación; que sin dudar recibiría de su parte.  
Sin haber terminado de revisar el motor, Equius enfrenta su alegre mirada con la seriedad que pronto ocuparía su lugar.   
–Está bien.- Ignorando el corto baile de la celebración de su alma gemela, continua con las condiciones de trabajo. –Pero, debes cumplir con el horario y con las sugerencias. Además de eso, quiero que pases por mí cuarto esta noche para entregarte una de mis viejas poleras para que la uses; solo en el taller.- Pone especial énfasis en la última frase.

-Lo que tú digas jefe.- Mofándose, sin la capacidad de insultarle, una vez más le sonríe.

-Por lo que más quieras, no me llames así.

Tenerla de invitada en casa siempre fue cómodo; agradecido de su refrescante compañía y ayuda, le permitió transformar una simple visita en una estadía. 

La correlación de lo ocurrido y la satisfactoria calma que siente, requiere la gratitud eterna, incluso más por su relación afectiva.  
Lentamente el estirar de su musculatura le lleva el placer de encontrar soluciones a los problemas que marcaron su existencia tras establecerse por un largo periodo de tiempo.  
Se intentó ocupar esa noche para poder explicar lo que debería hacer, claramente con ella como su compañera, las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente siendo esa una de las muchas veces que transmuta lo serio de la vida en memorias llenas de alegría.  
Eso y por haberse quedado despiertos hasta el amanecer con la inocencia de un juego, mostraban la nueva moda en bolsas; bajo los ojos. 

Igual que los meses pasados, el galpón se mantenía en pie por la cantidad de piezas y herramientas que acumulaba en su interior que por la fluctuante clientela dispuesta a usarlas para innovar o mejorar. Teniendo ese tiempo en sus manos y con la precaria energía que poseían, intentaron devolver el orden que una vez tuvo ese espacio, lamentablemente, por cada sector que empezaban, una u otra cosa se hacía presente, posponiendo la finalidad de sus acciones. 

-Tú primer día y aún sin clientes. Sin importar cuantas personas tomen el puesto, el negocio sigue sin cambio alguno.- Sin poder más, prefiere tomar asiento en una de las cajas de herramientas, dejando a Nepeta sola en el interminable camino a la limpieza esperada.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan pesimista.- Cruzándose de brazos, apoya su espalda en la pared más cercana que pudo encontrar para deslizarse al no cómodo suelo.

-No estaría así si hubiéramos dormido más que tres horas.- Hasta la conversación le estaba quitando la energía, pero eso no dejó que olvidara el punto en ella; si es que existía alguno.

-No empieces con lo mismo. Tú fuiste el que quiso jugar Clue. 

Y pensar que un juego de mesa, iba a ser una refrescante manera de ayudar a relajarse, la imagen del tablero era lo suficientemente estresante como para re afirmar el dolor de cabeza; que contando las horas que llevaba despierto, era como si no hubiese terminado. 

-La duración aproximada de eso es de dos horas, no de cinco.

-Eso es porque eres muy malo jugando.

-Yo no fui el que roleo los personajes, en vez de seguir las reglas.- Pasarse una mano por el cabello y detenerla antes de que toque las primeras vertebras de su cuello, era el primer paso a perder la calma que poseía. 

-¡Pero fuiste muy lento en responder!- Sus quejas y el hecho de que su polera estaba mostrando más de lo que debería, no ayudó a detener el incontenible vómito verbal que ella no iba a escuchar.

-…Nepeta, Clue es un juego de mesa. Se supone que debíamos averiguar quién mató a quien, y como. No que debíamos rolear a cada personaje e inventar historias aparte para hacerlo más entretenido. Es más, las reglas eran bastante simples, incluso para ti.- Enfatizando el final de su inútil reprimenda, dejó su cabello en paz para usar sus brazos como soportes por sobre las rodillas, todo por inclinar su torso y mostrar superioridad tanto en fuerza como en la verdad de sus palabras. 

-¡Pero, Equius! Sería más divertido si los personajes estuvieran mejor desarrollados. Quedarse con la limitada información de las tarjetas es muy poco para algo como esto.- Sin rendirse en conseguir la victoria irrefutable en la pequeña discusión, le desafía con la mirada, demostrándole el fracaso de su intento.

-No, la información de las tarjetas es lo justo y necesario.

-¿Está abierto, cierto?- Gracias al primer cliente del día, se dejaron de discutir por algo como eso, aunque ambos sabían que volvieran a repetir el juego, para que cada uno pudiese sustentar su opinión de una forma más sólida.

Tres clientes más se detuvieron por ayuda y todos se retiraron con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando la promesa forjada en hierro de regresar si algo más ocurría, e incluso de hablar sobre el taller con terceros. Trabajar con su mejor amiga y su alma gemela podría dar buenos resultados por el momento, y como siempre, ser algo que necesitaba para calmar el oleaje emocional por el que debió pasar. 

Una vez que su cuerpo siente el gentil abrazo de su cobertor y la cabeza se le enfría con el toque de la cabecera, se deja llevar al olvido de la noche con la miseria de energía que le quedaba. Eso procuró hacer, descansar, pero el sonido de repetidos mensajes recibidos le obligó a moverse para alcanzar su teléfono celular.

’Equius, tengo buenas noticias. Me acompañarás al debut de un nuevo DJ. Es este fin de semana.’

-…Rayos.


	6. Oportunidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin salí del maldito bloque, ahora ya se que rumbo tomar con el fic.

La música parecía nacerle del fondo de su estómago, recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo con la increíble dulzura engañosa, para yacer en vibraciones en cada rincón de su ser. Cortándole la libertad de moverse por lo pegajoso del ritmo, todo por el resultado final del infinito esfuerzo del DJ escogido.   
Dave Strider saboreaba la melodía que mezclaba frente a un público que ovacionaba su trabajo a tan corta edad, regalándole la posibilidad de volver a ser llamado para tener una estabilidad económica que en un futuro cercano también ayudaría a su hermano a no estar tan pendiente de él las veinticuatro horas del día.

Los primeros treinta minutos no fueron suficientes como para que Equius cambiara de opinión y se dejara de tantear el nuevo terreno musical con extremo desagrado.   
Salvado por una masa de agitadas hormonas, fue arrastrado a la salida, forzado a esquivar cuanta señorita y jovencito se le venía encima. Antes de que pudiese darse el placer de volver a respirar aire un poco más limpio, repitieron el nombre del DJ. Eso le llevo a rebobinar a tiempos que dejaron de estar claros, él ya había escuchado ese nombre en otra parte, sonando como una vieja descripción en una de esas charlas borrosas que gustaban de alterar su mente. De todas formas, el vago intento de recordar algo minúsculo como el tono de la voz que lo nombró era imposible; mucho más si se enfrentaba con los gritos desesperados de los invitados que aún le rodeaban.

Alternia no era una disco como las que lograban acaparar cuadras completas, incluso, conseguir entradas era y podría seguir siendo un mito para aquellos que escuchaban de terceros sobre su existencia. Lo clandestino del lugar explicaba a la perfección el cambio de encuentro cada fin de semana; llamando la atención de los curiosos por alma. Si se hablaba de dinero para mantener en pie algo que estaba en su primera fase de desarrollo, no había para que hacerlo, ya que la dueña era la hija menor de una de las mujeres de negocios más temidas en su campo.  
Aquellos cercanos a la joven mujer eran los únicos que no intentaban ver más allá del fucsia metálico adornando las paredes y el eterno mar de colores en los muebles, aunque fue una gran estrategia para motivar a todo su público a la locura de vivir el momento, como si fuese sacado de una página de algún libro de fantasía.  
Equius, al no estar sumergido en lo que se le ofrecía, no podía quitar de su mente el comparar la aglomeración de las ocupadas calles en un día cualquiera, con le cantidad de personas que no dejaban de pulular ese desastroso aire tibio, siendo esa fue una de las tantas razones que le hizo abandonar el lugar sin tener que pensarlo dos veces.

La gélida brisa que visitaba la madrugada, aclaraba sus sentidos haciendo reaccionar a sus poros con la gracia eterna de la naturaleza, bañando su mente en paz frente a la falta de la creación. Y es en ese descanso momentáneo que antiguas urgencias enceguecen su calma y vista.  
Llevaba tiempo sin preguntarse por aquel, que inconscientemente le hizo daño, a pesar de la extensa terapia con la doctora Serket. La angustia y el rechazo provocaban un mar de emociones que terminaban por ser indefinidos cuando creía encontrarlos.

Casi por reflejo saca el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, revisando mensajes imaginarios; ya que sus contactos no eran más de cinco personas, incluyendo a su padre y hermano.  
A su corto alivio mental, la bulla del lugar alcanza sus oídos gracias a unas cuantas personas dejando el establecimiento pero entre ellas, una destacaba a sus ojos. Por unos segundos, ver al rubio le hizo pensar en que no iba a reconocer su presencia y por esa razón se largaría a continuar con su vida.  
Haciendo todo lo contrario, se quiso acercar a él y el tiempo pareció detenerse para el moreno, el resto de las personas pasaron a formar parte de un fondo que para ellos ya no existía.  
Sabiendo que uno debía quebrar el denso cristal del silencio que los mantenía a raya, ambos tuvieron un idéntico e incómodo proceso de tratar de leerle la mente a alguien que no habían visto por un largo periodo de tiempo, por lo mismo, los dos abrieron la boca en perfecta sincronía.

\- No te había visto…

\- No sabía que estabas aquí… 

Mirándose en el fondo de un repetitivo silencio que no quería dejarles de molestar, sus mejillas se salpicaron de vida, llevando a Dirk a esconder esos nervios juguetones tras una tímida sonrisa, para forzarse a intercambiar palabras.

\- No sabía que te gustaba salir a estas horas.

Sin tener que mantener la mirada en él, supo que tanto la pregunta como la situación le estaban fastidiando; además, un personaje como Zahhak no era alguien fácil de olvidar.

\- No me gusta. Estoy acompañando a una amiga, la cual me preocupa que ingiera alcohol a estas horas de la noche.- Como si de algo sirviera, Equius voltea un poco la cabeza para observar la puerta que se mantenía semiabierta , y así simular que desde ese lugar podría vigilar a Nepeta.

\- ¿Tu? 

\- Corrí con la misma suerte que tú. Aunque dudo que Dave beba.

Uniendo los alejados puntos, le busca con la mirada. Definitivamente habían pasado años entre ellos, la destrucción que tuvo que presenciar esa irremediable mañana, parecía desvanecerse, manteniendo finas partículas en la madurez de sus expresiones. Según él, todo ese tiempo pasó como horas, sintiendo a flor de piel lo que con tratamiento pensó haber perdido. Re conectar no era una opción en ninguno de los casos, pero la tentación era y será mayor.  
El picor en la punta de los dedos no fue suficiente como para ignorar las frías gotas que bajaban de su nuca a su espalda, pensando en el horror que sería su voz si abriera su boca, prefiere carraspear unas cuantas veces antes de hablar.

\- ¿Dave…Strider? ¿Ese no era el DJ? 

Pudo ser la ignorancia en el tema o la simple metamorfosis que se generó en su rostro por el tardío entender de la situación. 

\- Es mi hermano.- Volver a ver esa pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro, hizo más que regresar unos años atrás, erizó los vellos de su piel, galopando sangre a sus mejillas. - ¿Se te olvidó?.

O era una tediosa contrariedad o mantenía en silencio lo indiscutible; Equius se las estaba jugando por lo segundo. Pero por querer quitarse lo seco de su garganta le costó más de unos cuantos minutos, y con la conversación aún en espera, Dirk no le presionó a responder, dejando que el moreno se tomara su tiempo.

\- Sí. Yo suelo olvidar ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Ese tipo de cosas?

Sería una mentira decir que el leve cambio en su entrecejo no fue tomado un cuenta, pero no le dio tiempo para componerse como debería. Quitándose las extravagantes gafas, trata, de una manera u otra, mantenerlo en calma.

\- Equius. Tierra a Zahhak. – Moviendo una de sus manos frente al otro, tronó sus dedos un par de veces, usándolo como su último recurso para que regrese a la realidad, sin cambiar el hecho de lo terriblemente nervioso que se había puesto. - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, perfectamente.- Volver a la calma no era un trabajo sencillo, pero sabía que podría ayudar a inducirla un poco más rápido. – Dirk, fue agradable conversar contigo, pero creo ya dejé a cierta persona en solitud por bastante tiempo. 

Antes de que pudiese retirarse a la incomodidad que era esa disco, un eléctrico calor se expandió desde su muñeca a todo su cuerpo, paralizándole lo suficiente como para que el otro soltase su mano.

\- Si quieres te invito un trago.

El fuerte volumen del lugar, les inunda con tentadora dulzura, llamándoles a dejarse llevar por la quebrada privacidad de cada individuo. Bastaron dos copas por cada cabeza para que ambos se relajaran y soltasen la lengua en una de las esquinas de la barra.

Equius usa de apoyo una de las paredes, mientras que Dirk sostiene su cuerpo en la misma postura relejada de siempre. Hablaron de cuanta cosa se les pasara por la mente, sintiéndose a gusto el uno con el otro, aunque el alcohol aportó gran parte de su seguridad cegadora, de otra forma, hubiese sido casi imposible escucharles reír y charlar de banalidades con semejante soltura.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, el lugar se fue marchitando. Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, la última pista batallaba para poder mantenerse en pie, usándola como la última llamada a esas pocas almas que quedaban en pie. El menor de los Strider fue de gran ayuda, asistiendo a Dirk para mover a Equius al móvil que fue llamado unos minutos antes.

El más intoxicado de los tres no dejaba de hablar, regalando detalles de gran importancia laboral que fueron escuchados con oídos sordos por la inadecuada situación. No fueron muchos los kilómetros que se recorrieron para llegar a la angosta casa, dejando en espera a un desganado taxista, que aún debía hacer un segundo recorrido al otro lado de la ciudad.  
Mientras lo sacaban del vehículo y equilibraban su cuerpo, Equius simplemente cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la hora para apagarse completamente. Dirk le deja todo el trabajo a su hermano menor y le revisa cada uno de sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves.

\- ¿Ya las encontraste? – Más que una pregunta, Dave lo usa esa frase como queja ¿Y cómo no? Si el hombre lo estaba usando como muralla, apoyándose en el con tal relajación que estaba seguro de decir que pesaba el doble. No, el triple. –Dirk, abre la maldita puerta ahora, o tu novio va a terminar haciéndome puré en el suelo.

Con las llaves en mano, se muerde el interior derecho de la mejilla y se apresura a abrir ambas entradas; el portón y la puerta de enfrente. Luego de eso, socorre a su hermano para cargar a un dormido Equius a su casa, pero no sin antes dejar algo bien en claro. – No es mi novio.

Ambos deciden ignorar el prender las luces, queriendo liberarse de todo el peso que llevaban a cuestas tras dejarle en la impecable cama.

\- Ya hice suficiente ejercicio por el día. Te esperare en el taxi. – Dicho eso, Dave se retira por un merecido descanso.

Una bola naranja con un pedazo de tela fosforescente cubriéndole los ojos, saltó al torso del aún dormido hombre, acomodándose en el lugar que la criatura creía perfecto para revolcarse antes de acompañar a su amo en su larga siesta. Tratando de no reírse muy fuerte, frente a una adorable situación como esa, Dirk se mueve a los pies de la cama, liberándole de sus zapatos; que prefirió dejar ordenados en uno de los lados de la misma. Casi con malabares levanta partes de su cuerpo, jalando de los cobertores para así cubrirlo y ahorrarle un seguro resfriado. Con eso, los recuerdos y las copas que tomaron en la fiesta, va por un gran vaso con agua, ubicándolo en la única mesa de noche que había; en conjunto con sus llaves.

Antes de irse, se voltea a observarle una vez mas. Aquel estrecho lugar puso una pregunta en su mente que jamás se le había presentado.

\- ¿Por qué no te di una oportunidad? – Duda por lo bajo y cierra la puerta, despertando al felino con el que compartía su nombre.


	7. Ruina

No es cosa de justicia, el carente trato que hubo por su parte. Las señales que mandaba con cada decisión tomada, ni siquiera estuvieron entre líneas; por su puesto que no. Alguien con tantos problemas para demostrar sus sentimientos, y a la vez tan inocente, confundido y nervioso como para encontrar los errores en sus acciones. Deseoso de dar su mejor esfuerzo en la mantención de una relación que se encaminaba al desastre, todo para encajar en lo que la sociedad considera sano.   
Era cosa de acudir a sus llamados de silencio, de susurrarle delicias recién salidas del corazón, de hacerle reír de vez en cuando para deleitarse de una vista que se quemaría en su retina.

Corrió el riesgo en ese egoísta juego y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de enmendarse, le ignoró; creyendo ciegamente en que las cosas se mantendrían como estaban, en la seguridad del mismo acantilado. Sabiendo eso, caminó por la orilla y fue tras ella. Trató de ser perspicaz, queriendo congelar la dicha del placer, a su vez que llenaba aquel evidente espacio que la sociedad esperó de él como hombre.

Debió haberlo previsto, pudo luchar contra su propia falta de explicaciones, pero se le hizo más que tarde. El momento en el que le vio cruzar la puerta, ya sabía que sería la última vez que compartiría su tiempo junto a él, dejando memorias en cada una de las cosas que en cierto punto ambos abandonaron.

Con todas esas cosas corriendo en su mente, se le hizo imposible concentrarse en lo que debería estar haciendo, pero sin importar cuantas veces le daba vueltas al tema, no lograba encontrar las salida.

El hervidor se había apagado, y probablemente no era la primera vez que lo hacía. El humeante camino al techo le recordaba lo mismo. Con un suspiro, puso ambos pies en el suelo para lograr moverse de ese sillón; el cual estuvo ocupando como cama y comedor por cinco días seguidos.   
La extraña mezcla que mermaba en su interior, le quitaba la seguridad de que todo lo que le acomplejaba fuese el dolor puro por terminar una relación de casi tres años con Dirk, y todo por haber mantenido simultáneamente otra con Aranea por un año. Aún así no estaba seguro de si era solo por eso, de todas formas la culpa se había sentado a su lado y no parecía querer moverse de ese lugar.

Decidir si acompañaría sus tostadas con un té o un café no hizo más que recordarle que Strider prefería jugo fresco, sin importarle que fuese invierno o verano.

No fue hasta esa tarde, después del trabajo, que desvió su camino a una cafetería que lo arrebató de todo aquello que le recordaba el pasado, y por esos míseros segundos, se sintió más que agradecido.

Lo refrescante de los colores pasteles y el verde de la plantas, apaciguaban su acongojada alma. Sin tener algo más que hacer, entra al local, haciendo que la campana grite su llegada por la unión a la puerta, alertando a los que se ocupaban del lugar.

\- ¡Bienvenido!

La mujer que atendía a la pareja en una de las tres mesas del pequeño local, se excusó con sus clientes y regresó tras la caja registradora.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Estás esperando a alguien más? – Pregunta la morocha con una cálida sonrisa que le incomodaba de la mejor manera posible.

\- No.

\- Oh. Bueno, si deseas puedes tomar asiento.

Sin querer refutarle, ocupó la primera mesa libre que vio. La joven mujer debió haberse dado cuenta de lo desanimado que estaba, ya que espero a que los únicos clientes cancelaran su cuenta y dejaran la repostería para poder acercarse a él nuevamente.  
Antes de que la asfixiante melancolía regresara, un fresco aroma a chocolate le despista por el tiempo suficiente como para levantar la mirada, encontrándose con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Esto es de parte de la casa. – Dejando un plato con tres brownies de justa medida en la mesa, ella toma asiento frente a él. Un poco extrañado por la solidaridad que se le presentaba, se mostró más que incómodo al tratar de reconocer a si mismo que las incompletas frases que se formaban en su cabeza no terminaban su viaje, haciéndole tartamudear más de lo usual en ese tipo de casos.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer.

¿Nada? En su mente, todo esa amabilidad no podía ser simplemente eso, y definitivamente no para él.

\- Espero que sean de tu agrado, puede que pongan una sonrisa en tu rostro.

La mujer vuelve a su puesto de trabajo, tras de sus postres, galletas y pasteles, en espera de más clientes para prosperar.

Cada bocado simulaba esas conocidas pero lejanas caricias, bañándole con el último aliento de coraje y determinación, planteándole más de una posible salida a su conflicto personal.

¿Debe haber más de una? ¿No?

Colocando su móvil en la mesa, le da la vuelta a su lista de contactos, esperando encontrar algo que le auxiliara. Deteniéndose entre los dos nombres, suspira, olvidando las migas que se esparcían por el plato.

¿Estaría bien hablar con ellos? Pero… ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Debería pedir perdón y culparse? ¿ayudaría en algo que hiciera semejante cosa?  
Esas dudas no hacían más que estancar al resto de sus sentidos por lo concentrado que estaba en encontrar algo; cualquier cosa serviría en la desesperación que vivía.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Como no había nadie más que ellos dos en el local, era cosa de tiempo para que ella regresara a la mesa.

\- Si. – La forzada sonrisa no duró más de unos segundos, retornando su mirada a la pantalla de su móvil.

\- No quiero ser entrometida…pero, la manera más sana de arreglar las cosas es hablando. – Sonaba de lo más sencillo, obvio incluso; y aún así logro que se enfocara en ella.

Cuando la mujer abre la boca, con la intención de continuar la conversación, la campana de la puerta suena y ella se apresura para atender a sus nuevos clientes con la misma chispeante hospitalidad que parecía emanar de sus poros.   
Decidido y en mejor forma en la que llegó, deja la propina bajo el azucarero, toma sus cosas y se retira; esperando a que con ello, la mujer que le atendió pueda sentir su gratitud.

Con Dirk aún no podía hablar; es más, no tenía el derecho de hablarle por el momento. Además, sin importar, sabía que no contestaría. Con Aranea existía la minúscula posibilidad de mantener una conversación, y con eso en mente dejó que sus piernas le llevaran a donde su palpitar le guiase.

Debió haberla llamado antes de aparecer frente su consultorio, pero la adrenalina de reparar gran parte de lo dañado, empujaba la razón al fondo de su mente.

A pasos del lugar, Jake ve a la secretaria de Aranea dejar todo bien cerrado, para luego encaminarse a la calle más concurrida de la ciudad; posiblemente para volver a casa tras una larga jornada de trabajo.

Mas aireado que en las últimas horas, toma el celular en sus manos y le llama.  
Si el tono de espera no era la campana de la condena por sus pecados, escuchar su voz del otro lado de la línea era mucho peor.

\- ¿Si?

Dudó por unos segundos, impidiendo que el sonido saliera por sus labios.

\- …Si esto es un broma.

\- Aranea. S-soy yo, Jake.

\- Vaya ¿No crees que te demoraste un poco en llamar, Jake? – El arisco sarcasmo que fluía de sus labios hizo que la sangre galopara a su rostro. - ¿Qué quieres? – Lo brusco de su tono, le obligó a sacar el suyo.

\- Hablar…solo hablar.

\- ¿Por qué debería darte ese placer después de tanto tiempo?

Ese corto camino que había recorrido, se rebobinó con sus palabras.

¿Por qué debería? Si él no tenía la respuesta, ni la fuerza de voluntad para auto exigirse una, era bastante claro que no estaba listo para un enfrentamiento de ese tipo.

\- Voy a suponer que respetarás mis decisiones como el hombre adulto que eres y que escucharás con atención lo que te diré. – Se aseguró que todo su ser estuviese concentrado en lo que se le informaría, agregando más ansias y estrés del que pudiese soportar. - No me vuelvas a buscar Jake.

\- Pero…

\- Olvídalo. No quiero más excusas y por el momento saber de ti en general no es algo en lo que esté interesada. Que tengas un buen día. Adiós, Jake.

Petrificado, lo poco que le quedaba del mundo se desmoronó a su alrededor, drenando la sangre a sus piernas, en un fútil intento de escapar antes de caer.  
No importó lo frágil del celular cuando se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, dejando que se estrellara contra el asfalto de las calles, todo para evitar que la inestabilidad le devorara en público. Con las uñas enterradas en su nuca, avanza al primer callejón sin salida que encuentra y se desliza al húmedo suelo, usando la pared de ladrillos como soporte.

Mientras la noche comenzaba, Jake se ahogaba en desesperados sollozos, furiosos golpes abusaban de su carne, incapaz de reaccionar por la anestesiante impotencia frente a una situación tan agobiante como la que estaba viviendo. Sin importar que tan correcto intentase ser, de una u otra manera terminaba haciendo lo contrario; y aún así no encontraba la fuerza para culpar a un tercero por sus acciones. La ruina no dejaba de envenenar su vida, y por ahora, no existía la posibilidad de escapar para poder aliviar el pesar de sus pecados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresé para poder terminar este fic, ahora que las cosas por fin se están arreglando, puedo volver a escribir lo que falta.


	8. Texto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresé de entre los muertos!  
> La verdad es que me mude con toda mi familia a otro país y eso retraso todo, pero ahora regreso con capítulos cada domingo o lunes.   
> Además de que no quiero que este fic quede muerto, prefiero terminarlo si o si.

Era el quinto empleo que dejaba en tres meses, haciendo de su inestabilidad una show ridículamente complicado. Más de lo necesario, siendo irritando incluso, todo porque solo le confirmaba lo dependiente que fue y era de Jake.  
Tener eso en su cabeza no le permitió continuar con su vida, cada maravilla que le entrego la relación con Jake, se teñía de una molesto tono verdoso, que irónicamente le quedaba muy bien a su ex.

Con su propio ritual de malas noticias, anuncia su llegada de un portazo, preparándose tanto mental como físicamente para ir tras otro empleo; en la espera de que el siguiente no terminara en el tacho de la basura por lo insoportable que le resultaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Otro más? Ya van cinco; que por razones que no mencionaré, no están funcionando. – el agudo chirrido de la silla perpetra sus oídos, mientras Dave se levantaba para hacerle compañía a su hermano, y probablemente termine de beber lo poco de jugo que quedaba.  
\- No tienes para que repetirlo. – con un suspiro se quita las gafas y se pasa una de sus manos por el rostro, en un mísero intento de quitarse la frustración del cuerpo. – Mi mente lo hace por ti…todo el tiempo.

El joven niega con su cabeza, yendo directo al refrigerador por la botella casi vacía de jugo de manzana, que solo él tomaba. Dirk hizo una nota mental, agregando el brebaje a la lista para la próxima vez tengan que abastecer los gabinetes en la cocina.

\- Dirk, todo lo que haces con estos ‘pseudo empleos’ es perder el tiempo. – con la botella en mano, deja la tapa de la misma olvidada en la única encimera que no estaba acaparada con trastos sucios, para beber de ella sin necesidad de ensuciar un vaso o taza, que al final de cuentas nadie iba a lavar por un largo tiempo. –Tú ya tenías un buen empleo.  
\- Al que no puedo regresar Dave.  
\- Porque no quieres hacerlo. – la oscuridad de sus gafas, no eran nada frente a la irritante mirada de Dirk, se podría decir que no le quedaba ni una gota de energía en el cuerpo como para sostener ese tipo de conversación, no por ahora.  
\- Deja de hacerte el listo. – Con el radillo del ojo, vio cómo sutilmente subía los hombros, sabiendo que iba a abrir la boca una vez más.   
\- Yo solo digo que deberías regresar al taller. – tan casual como siempre, vuelve a beber para terminar de vaciar la botella, pero Dirk ya tenía en mente a dónde se dirigían sus palabras. – Y trabajar con ese….semental pura sangre de sedosa melena.

Ahí estaba.   
Más agradecido de haber estado consumiendo nada por el momento no podía estar, aunque no quería admitir que la forma en la que describió a su antiguo compañero de trabajo, no podía estar más correcta y eso era lo que no le dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento podría entrar a tener un ataque al corazón.

\- Dave. Dave no.

No tenía para que mirarlo para saber que se había llevado ambos brazos a la altura de su torso, directamente pidiendo clemencia para no terminar con otra de sus batallas. El sonido de la botella fue nulo con todo lo que había en el pequeño basurero al lado del refrigerador, definitivamente no iba a limpiar eso, menos ahora.

\- No soy ciego Dirk. Pasar toda la fiesta con él, claramente me dice que se siguen llevando bien. – Con las primeras palabras que dijo, él ya tenía una idea lo que insinuaba y se expresó de la única forma que se le vino a la mente; enfrentándole con la mirada, provocándole a terminar, siempre y cuando quisiera perder contra su espada. – No sé tú, pero en la situación en la que estas, no haría gran diferencia si te aprovechas lo suficiente como para volver a tener una entrada monetaria que no acabe como las demás.  
\- ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?  
\- Lo siento Dirk, pero solo pensarlo no va a cambiar nada.

Una cosa era criarlo, y otra muy diferente era soportar que se creyera Confucio o el maestro Yoda; por lo menos lo segundo no lo intento, o hubiese tenido que pensar en cómo esconder el cuerpo. De todas formas, ya había sobrepasado el límite de paciencia y mantener la calma como ambos solían hacerlo, se le hizo imposible. El silencio del otro, le aseguró que ya sabía que en vez de bordear el acantilado, se había lanzado de cabeza al vacío.

\- Escucha Confucio, si quieres escribir otro libro remarcando lo obvio, sugiero que te alejes de mi en los próximos cinco segundos. 

Sin decir más, Dave regresa a su habitación, para seguir trabajando en su música.

Dirk hizo de todo para acabar el día; navegar en internet, ordenar sus herramientas, lavar los trastos, terminar una que otra creación; tanto de felpa como de metal y acero. Tomó un largo baño, incluso se preparó algo de comer, y aun así, el tiempo decidió ser parte de una de las creaciones de Salvador Dalí, acaparando con tal lentitud que ni el sueño tenía el valor para hacerle frente; pero claro, el caminar en círculos sobre el mismo tema era la última notica del día en su mente, vendiéndose como pan caliente al salir del horno.   
Eso no evitó que procrastinara al respecto, compartiendo lo que sobraba del día con el sillón.

Él ya sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, cómo lo iba a hacer y cuáles podrían ser los resultados en diferentes escenarios. No querer empezarlo por cansancio u otra razón le irritaba más de lo que debería, y eso no excluía que existía la probabilidad de que terminara de la misma forma en la que empezó, ignorando las variadas opciones, por muy apiladas que estuvieran una sobre la otra, o cuantas fueran, succionaban toda la energía que le quedaba, dejándole en un estado que le incapacitaba descansar profundamente o despertar por completo; manteniéndole atrapado, adormilado en las arenas movedizas que tomaban su tiempo en acabar su tarea, y como si eso no fuera poco, la firme raíz que le llamaba, no hacía nada para ayudarle a salir, pero ceremoniosamente esperaba por él.

Cuando Dave hace su última caminata por el departamento, dejando todo cerrado y apagando las luces, se detiene frente al abatido sillón, que estaba atrapado entre las raíces de Dirk, por todo el tiempo que estuvo recostado en sus cojines.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí?  
\- Definitivamente.  
\- …Duerme algo siquiera. – con esas palabras cargadas de preocupación, Dave le desea buenas noches y se retira, dejándole en la oscuridad del living.

A punto de que el sueño se lo llevara, Dirk se estira para alcanzar su celular, siendo la pantalla el origen de luz que necesitaba para ver a su alrededor. 

\- Debo de estar loco… - murmuro entre dientes mientras permitía que sus dedos se movieran sobre la pantalla táctil, no permitiéndole pensar en lo que hacía por segunda o tercera vez. Sin titubeos escribe el mensaje que le dejará empezar de nuevo; claro, si es que las cosas salen bien. Pero tan pronto lo termina, sus dedos se congelan. – Si no lo hago ahora no lo haré mañana ni pasado. – Al mismo tiempo en el que lo envío, cerró sus ojos.

El primer paso ya estaba hecho, pero las ansias de que obtuviese una respuesta dentro de la hora o antes, le hizo apagar el celular y con toda la delicadeza que le quedaba, lo deja sobre la pila de videojuegos que se encontraba frente al sillón; que al final de cuentas era lo que tenían como mesa de centro.

De todo lo que Dave hizo en la mañana, lo que interrumpió el corto descanso sin sueños, fue la tostadora al empujar las crocantes tostadas.

Tan pronto sus sentidos regresan a su cuerpo, las decisiones del ayer vienen a espantarle. Estaba claro que dormir en un sillón de dudosa calidad le dejaría la espalda adolorida; en ese caso, hubiese sido mejor que usara el suelo.  
Antes de levantarse, se mueve un poco, quejándose por unos segundos del insistente dolor en sus articulaciones, que todo lo que pedía era una buena sesión de estiramientos para poder aliviar su pesar. Lo que sí pudo recordar sin problema alguno fue el lugar exacto en dónde dejó sus gafas, evitando el drama de quebrarlas descalzo por estar adormilado.

\- ¿Lograste dormir?  
\- Eso creo.

Volver a caminar con ese dolor de espalda era una locura, pero con lo que hizo la noche pasada, su sanidad estaba en dudas. De todas formas se acerca a la cocina y contrario a su hermano, ataca uno de los gabinetes por el cereal.  
Una vez que Dave había terminado de preparar su desayuno, regresa con el a su habitación para devorarlo sin merced.  
En la solitud de la mañana, finaliza con calma su bowl de cereal, acompañado del siempre fiel jugo de naranja, ignorando crudamente su celular en la misma ubicación de la noche pasada.  
Suponiendo que fingir la poca importancia a si mismo, de lo que podría pasar si lo revisaba, prefirió mostrarse despreocupado al respecto, alargando lo inevitable con una refrescante ducha que le prepararía para el día; que sin dudas pasaría en su casa, al menos que obtuviese el valor para leer una posible respuesta.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Dave estaba probando su último mix, dejándole esparcir su ritmo por todo el departamento, en busca de la fiel opinión de su hermano; pero él ya estaba ocupado. Concentrado en aquél celular, que por cierto, seguía apagado. Su forma no lograba encontrar la comodidad que necesitaba en el sillón que le permitió descansar en una atareada noche, y por ende no lograba dejar de dar vueltas en lo mismo.

\- Has pasado por cosas peores que estas, vamos hombre, solo es un mensaje de texto. No le estas pidiendo matrimonio. – sus palabras de aliento debían de ayudarle a encontrar valor, no a escupirle estúpidas fantasías en la cabeza. – Aquí va nada.

Ver como volvía a la vida, tomó más de lo que esperaba, haciendo crecer su ansiedad de forma divina, como si fuese nada, la alerta de un mensaje silenció su mente, opacando el buen ritmo que se mantenía en el fondo.

No fueron más de diez palabras escritas; aun así pudieron moverlo fugazmente del sillón, en busca de su chaqueta y llaves.

Todo lo que Dave sintió de ese escándalo en su cuarto, fue un portazo. Haciéndole sonreír como si estuviese disfrutando de una buena novela.

\- Yay. Pediré pizza para celebrar.

El celular quedó olvidado entre los cojines del sillón, el destello de su pantalla mostraba el mensaje que logro hacer que no solo uno se motivara, si no que dos personas dieran los primeros pasos para enmendar una relación que alguna vez estuvo a punto de existir.

“Si puedes venir al taller a las 5. Sería estúpendo.”


	9. Rompecabezas

Faltaban unos pocos segundos para que dieran las cinco, el taller estaba tan desocupado como lo estaría en un día normal. Nepeta no hacía más que tomar un descanso después de haber repartido afiches para hacer que el taller se hiciese más conocido.   
Los años en los que el lugar perdió a Dirk, no solo bajó sus productividad, si no también, clientes que contaban con su confianza no regresaron más luego de que el mecánico de su preferencia dejo de atenderles. Y ni mencionar a todos los que intentaron ocupar su puesto, no había para que preguntar qué pasó con ellos, solo bastaba mirar para darse cuenta de que ninguno pudo con la presión y exigencias del trabajo.

Justo cuando dieron las cinco, la puerta enmarco su silueta, pero este no se demoró ni un segundo más para acercarse a Equius.

\- … Eso fue rápido. – aquel comentario no solo destruyó los nervios con lo que venía, también se encargó de brindarle color a su rostro por lo avergonzado que se sentía, y todo por creer que algo diferente pasaría si llegaba un segundo pasado de las cinco en punto. – Bueno, sígueme. Aquí no se puede hablar. – no es que no se pudiera, pero el respeto que le tenía a Nepeta no le permitía mecerla para poder despertarla.

Años atrás, el lugar no era más que un galpón al que insistían en llamarle ‘el taller’, pero envejeció sugestivamente bien en sus manos. Equipado con una pequeña oficina al fondo, supuestamente ocupada por Nepeta cuando habían clientes que atender, definitivamente no como ahora.

Equius abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar antes de que juntara la puerta, evitando el verse superior en una situación que usualmente lo pedía para poder fundar el ambiente correcto, sobre todo si quería que Dirk regresara a trabajar con ellos.

\- Toma asiento…por favor. – eso se escuchó mucho más serio de lo que hubiese preferido y si se le agrega que también le sonrió para esconder la incomodidad que él mismo había creado. - …Ya me explicaste tu situación en el texto que me mandaste, pero como ya debes saber, el puesto sigue a disposición del que quiera ocuparlo.

Al parecer lo que dijo fue lo correcto, ya que Dirk no demoró en agradecerle por las buenas noticias.

\- Quiero regresar. – no tenía para que hablar, la emoción se filtraba por sus poros, haciéndole sonreír sin forzarse esta vez.

\- Entonces ya tienes tu puesto de vuelta, pero debo informarte que en la situación en la que estamos podríamos llegar a quebrar...a más tardar el próximo año. – frías gotas corren bajo sus guantes, temiéndole a la verdad como a la muerte misma. – Además de eso, nuestro sueldo ha ido disminuyendo. 

La emoción que una vez se apoderó de su cuerpo, lentamente desapareció, recorriendo diferentes caminos a la vez al no saber en cual detenerse. Aun así, el cambio que tuvo no era lo que él esperaba. Su posición emanaba esa curioso shot que le preparaba mentalmente para la batalla, esperando a que le digan que hacer.

\- Equius. Yo amo este taller. Si aún queda un año para cambiar eso, significa que tenemos tiempo para arreglarlo.

\- Por su puesto… - era un alivio escucharle hablar con tal determinación sobre algo a lo que no lograba encontrarle solución.

\- ¿Tienes mí horario?

\- Sí. Espera un momento.

Aún algo extrañado con el rumbo que tomo la situación, se voltea un poco para mirar a su derecha y prender la pantalla del computador y comenzar a imprimir lo que le pidió; en conjunto con el resto de papeles que necesite. No había forma de explicar la sencillez de como las piezas perdidas regresaban a sus lugares, acelerando un proceso que se había estancado por años.

Tras entregarle las tibias hojas ambos se despiden, creando un buen sentimiento entre ellos, que no solo apaciguaba el desconcertante futuro del negocio de sus vidas, también calmaba sus almas regalándoles el nuevo comienzo que añoraban.

Lamentablemente, Nepeta vio al rubio salir del taller y Equius ya sabía que la ola de preguntas vendría más temprano que tarde.   
De un salto la joven mujer se plantó en frente a él, sin una tierna sonrisa, demando respuestas.

\- ¿Qué hacía él aquí? – hubo una vez en la que ella usó ese tono de voz con él y tanto ahora como aquella vez; Dirk estaba inmiscuido.

\- Solo vino a hablar.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Equius lograba comprender el brusco cambio de su amiga, hecho para protegerle a pesar de lo alto y fuerte que fuese físicamente. Teniendo eso en mente, no pudo detener el calor que parecía nacer desde lo más puro de su ser. Eso le hacía sentirse bien, feliz incluso de tener a alguien como ella cerca de él.

\- Equius, dime de que hablaron. 

Su silencio no hizo más que molestarla, alimentando esa curiosidad que ya no soportaba, que le hacía creer que lo que habían conversado, lograría quitarle todo por lo que había luchado en ese largo proceso.

\- Nepeta, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer. – tan pronto salieron esas palabras de su boca, se percató de que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que le contase todo; o que le ofreciera algo mejor.

\- Esa es la peor excusa que puedes usar. ! No hay nadie más que nosotros dos en el taller! – cruzándose de brazos, endureció su mirada, asegurándole que de una forma u otra le iba a hacer hablar.

\- Lo siento. Pero si puedes esperar a que cerremos el taller, te contaré todo. – acariciándole la cabeza, le sigue sonriendo, luciendo algo perdido en sí mismo. – Necesito tiempo para aceptar lo que pasó.

\- Equius…

Gracias a aquello, logró sacarle una sonrisa, calmándole y aclarándole la cabeza.

\- Está bien, pero no vas a poder escapar de mi esta noche. – una amenaza jamás rebozaría de cariño, pero si era ella la que lo hacía, entonces estaba bien.

Después de dos horas y sin un cliente que les ayude a acumular números, cierran el taller, asegurándolo para que pase una noche sin problemas. Nepeta le sigue a su hogar, invitándose a pasar la noche como muchas otras; solo que esta vez aprovecharían la noche para entender o armarse ante la nueva situación que se les presentó.

A pesar de que le contase todo sin excluir lo que él pensaba de lo mismo, ella no podía aceptar que regresara a trabajar con él, no como antes, y él también había pensado que las cosas se podrían repetir. Una guerra verbal entre dos amigos no era nada comparado con lo que había pasado hace años. Ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, ambos explicando sus puntos de vista con esperanzas de que el otro lo aceptara.

A pocas horas de las tres de la madrugada y al borde del cansancio, decidieron que era mejor dejar que Dirk trabajara con él, siempre y cuando Nepeta pudiese estar cerca para vigilarle.


	10. Retroceso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que por fin tengo tijeras, voy a concentrarme en terminar los dos cosplays para este fin de mes. Así que no habrán más updates hasta mediados de febrero.

Los primero días en el taller, Dirk parecía bambi recién nacida aprendiendo a caminar. No creía que podría olvidar cosas tan simples como en dónde guardar las cajas de herramientas, o en qué lugar debía dejar su ropa de trabajo. A pesar de eso, tener a Equius a su lado para ayudarle, no solo era gratificante, también le facilitaba el crear pequeñas charlas de vez en cuanto. Pero había una cosa que sin importar cuanto se esforzaba en ser un tanto amigable con ella, la joven se rehusaba a tener una buena relación de trabajo con él, y eso que Dirk no era una persona de muchas palabras. Lo más que hacía era saludarla al llegar y despedirse al salir, sin contar todas esas charlas fallidas en los descansos para almorzar.  
Pasada de la primera semana dejo de intentar y al parecer no era necesario hablarle para que ella no se le quitara de encima, siempre vigilándole con o sin Equius cerca. Por respeto a Nepeta y a su privacidad, no quiso enfrentarle para averiguar el por qué su arisca mirada le seguía a donde fuese, ella sería una buena guarda espaldas si él la hubiera contratado para eso.

Después de un mes de trabajo, las cosas se mantenía iguales, los números bajaban con una rapidez increíble, era definitivo que a fin de mes tendría menos de lo que esperaba; o en este caso; lo que necesitaba para cubrir la mitad de los gastos del departamento que volvió a compartir con su hermano menor.

Ya era hora que alguien hiciera algo para mejorar la irritante situación del taller, eso y Dirk no podía soportar ver el lugar tan vacío.  
Por dos noches se quedó en verla haciendo un plan para subir las ventas, sin tener que ser un genio en negocios, direccionó sus puntos a conseguir los posibles futuros clientes y como obtener su atención a la vez que mantenerlos en el sistema.

Cuando le mencionó a Equius que quería explicarle en lo que había trabajado, no quiso pensarlo más de dos veces antes de convocar una reunión; incluyendo a Nepeta.  
Entre los tres se quedaron a mejorar el plan original con la motivación de ponerlo a prueba lo más pronto posible.

Los tres sabían que tomarían meses, incluso años antes de que vieran cambios que significaran algo positivo para todos, pero no se les había pasado por la mente que la fluctuación de clientes aumentaría de uno al día, a tres en el primer mes. No parecía gran cosa para terceros, pero para ellos era motivo de celebración; y una fiesta fue lo que hicieron.

Al final de aquel mes, Nepeta organizó una pequeña junta después de una jornada de trabajo, no había nada más des estresante y refrescante que dar pasos de bebé, luego de no haber podido caminar por años.

A pesar de que estaban charlando sin problema alguno, ella no dejaba que tuvieran unos segundos de privacidad para intercambiar opiniones directamente, incluso llegaba a cambiar el tema, haciendo que Equius se concentrara en lo que ella decía. Lo peor era ver lo incómodo que estaba cada vez que lo hacía, por que verle sonreír así de forzado dolía demasiado como para seguirles el juego todo el tiempo.

Esa misma noche, Dave le sorprendió con otra celebración; esta vez, solo ellos dos. Ofreciéndole la libertad de quejarse sin escrúpulos ni problemas del que dirán si lograban enterarse.

\- Te lo prometo, si llego a tocarle un cabello, Nepeta va a saltar sobre mí y me arañará los ojos.

\- Que duro.

\- Más que duro, raya en el borde de la estupidez.

\- Ouch. ¿Estás seguro de que no están saliendo?

\- Lo dudo.

\- Pero existe la posibilidad de que te haya robado a tu hombre. 

\- Dave, no. – la manera en la que lo dijo, le dejó un mal sabor en la boca que ni la cerveza que estaban compartiendo se lo podía quitar.

\- Vamos Dirk. Era divertido que lo negaras las veces anteriores, pero ahora me estas asfixiando con tu inocencia al respecto.

\- No es mi problema que no entiendas cuando te digo que no. – él estaba notando de hace tiempo que Dave quería hacerle hablar sobre lo que jamás le pudo contar, pero el pesar de los meses no eran suficiente como para sincerarse con él. 

\- No me refiero a eso y no es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto sobre una persona. 

\- No empieces con eso, tuve suficiente con Roxy la primera vez. – Dirk no pudo detener a su amiga en esa fiesta; una vez que lo vio hablando con Equius y el haber terminado con Jake, sobre todo lo último, ella no le dejó en paz hasta que le dijo todo sin quedarse con nada en el pecho. Ahora que su hermano esperara lo mismo de su parte; estaba equivocado, si quería escuchar todo eso salir de su boca, tendría que esperar.

\- No soy yo el que está empezando. – suspirando, intentó ordenar sus palabras de la forma que se podría considerar correcta, todo para no hacerle enfadar y que continúe guardando en silencio algo que le puede hacer daño sin que se dé cuenta, repitiendo lo que pasó con Jake. – Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir.

\- Adelante. Sorpréndeme.

\- Soy tu hermano y esto va a sonar muy extraño de mi parte, porque estoy intentando decírtelo seriamente, pero no quiero que vuelvas a pasar lo mismo que con Jake. 

Debió haberlo tomado de buena forma, pero el rojo nubló su mirada, porque sabía que estaba en lo correcto, y eso le hizo vendarse los ojos, olvidándose de los buenos momentos que vivió esa tarde con sus compañeros de trabajo; aunque Dirk, en el fondo de su mente, entendía que los cambios de humor que tenía siempre se ligaban con English, y una vez que empezaba no se podía detener; era inevitable.

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo no estoy preocupado de lo mismo? No es solo con Equius, es con todos los posibles amantes que pueda tener. – se lo había tomado personal, más que una enfermedad parecía un parásito comiéndole el corazón frente a él. – Puedes decir que es inseguridad o miedo de mi parte. 

\- Dirk…

\- Eso no es lo peor. La verdad es que aunque me lastimó de esa forma, sigo completamente enamorado de English.

 

Con eso la fiesta que estaba marchitando terminó de perecer, dejándole una explicación que debió haber sido obvia para él, sobre todo en ciertas situaciones en dónde Dirk tenía algunas manías que llegaron con él después de lo que le pasó. En un principio Dave no lograba ubicarlas o entenderlas, culpando en su totalidad a su ex de ello, e intentó ayudarle con situaciones que llegaban a apretarle el pecho de lo vergonzosas que debían de ser.

\- Dirk, yo había pensado que estabas mejorando cuando empezaste a buscar trabajo.

\- No es tan sencillo como crees.

En silencio pasaron los minutos, mientras el reloj marcaba las once de la noche y como condena la puerta espantó a los hermanos con los desesperados golpes que le propinaban.

\- ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?

\- Quédate aquí, puede ser uno de nuestros vecinos o alguien ebrio. – 

Dave le hizo caso, quedándose donde estaba, aunque la puerta principal estaba a pasos del living, dándole suficiente espacio para involucrarse o ir por ayuda si la situación lo pedía, pero esta vez ninguno estaba preparado para recibir a un abatido Jake en un deplorable estado. Y pensar que Dirk se había hecho la idea de desquitarse con alguien más.  
Cuando lo vio toda la sangre se fue a sus piernas, listas para correr tan lejos de él como pudiese, irónicamente su mente fue más débil que su corazón, manteniendo su cuerpo en el lugar que estaba, forzándole a mirar esos tristes ojos verdes.

\- Jake…

\- Dirk, aléjate de la puerta. 

Se escuchaba en su voz, lo sentía en sus venas, debía hacerle caso y cerrar la puerta, con llave si era necesario, pero tan solo escuchar la agitación en su respiración le jaló su interior, petrificando su cuerpo.

\- Dirk, te dije que te alejaras de la puerta.

Se movió mucho más rápido que él y evitó que Dave cerrara la puerta de un portazo, con su cuerpo firmemente en el mismo lugar, fue imposible de mover.

\- ¡Dirk! T-te estuve buscando por todas partes. Y-yo le pregunté a todos, golpeé cada puerta de este edificio por qué…por qué no puedo vivir sin ti.

Cada lágrima que corría por sus rojas mejillas, cada exhalación que empañaba el vidrio de sus lentes, le mortificaba, suturaba su corazón con la agonía que ambos parecían compartir en esos segundos.  
La primera vez que se fue de su lado no pudo mirarle a los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a cambiar de opinión, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, toda la determinación de dejarle se desintegró en el aire en el momento que volvió a verle a la cara.  
Como si fuese hecho de papel, Dirk camina a él y le ayuda a levantarse, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos en el departamento que juró en silencio, avanzar con su vida.

El rostro de Dave, mostraba como un espejo lo que tenía en mente, aunque se lo esperaba, la decepción que emanaba por sus poros, logró helarle la sangre.  
Se lanzó al precipicio con el primer brillo que se le presentó, dándose cuenta tarde de que no tenía con qué detener la caída, y mucho menos como subir.


	11. Tentación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy de regreso para poder terminar~~~

A pesar del grosor de las cortinas, los insistentes rayos del sol igual lograban infiltrarse. Y con toda la delicadeza de una estrella, le da de lleno en el rostro, obligándole a salir de la cama ridículamente temprano.

Fin de semana libre o no, no le quedaba de otra.

Por unos segundos tuvo que quedarse quieto y pensar en dónde estaba, aunque lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el drama de anoche. Con ese mal sabor en la boca, se levanta de la cama para tentar su suerte y probar si es que una buena ducha le ayudaría a…relajarse por unos minutos.

Para cuando salió de la ducha, se sentía bastante más abrumado que cuando entró. La única diferencia sería que estaba limpio; además de que su cabello gritaba perfección en todas direcciones ¿y cómo no? Si ahora poseía un nuevo gel que prometía mayor fijación y forma.

\- Quiero que te largues de aquí antes de que Dirk te vea.

Definitivamente, ese era su llamado para entrar en escena, o lo hubiese hecho de no ser por lo pesadas que se sentían sus piernas.

\- N-no debí haber venido en ese estado, pero…

\- Pero nada. Vete.

¿Lo estaba echando como si nada? ¿Después de haberle sido sincero y de que aquella persona a la que no puede olvidar regresara a él como si nada?

\- ¿Dave, cierto?

\- …Si no te largas voy a tener que echarte una mano.

Era obvio. Sabía porque su hermano estaba siendo así de brusco con él, pero sin importar que, añoraba acercarse para poder escuchar más y entender la verdad tras el ardua búsqueda que gustaba proclamar.

\- Solo quiero hablar con Dirk.

\- Suficiente.

El quejido de Jake le forzó a moverse a moverse lo suficiente como para ver a Dave agarrarle del desastre de camisa que usaba para arrastrarle a la puerta y empujarle fuera, como si estuviese cargando nada más que las bolsas de basuras semanales; y esas sí que pesaban.

La fulminante mirada que le mostraba a Jake, fue rápidamente dirigida a él; aunque fuese por unos míseros segundos, logró sentir a la perfección lo que el otro. No era seguro quedarse con Dave. Pero, tan pronto logra confirmar con sus dos ojos quien era, los cerró. 

El silencio que se tomó para apaciguar sus emociones, se transformó en tensión; el cual ninguno se atrevió a romper; o al menos esperaban a que se quedara así, hasta que fuese suficiente para ambos.

Los mismos estrepitosos golpes de la noche pasada, maltrataron una vez más la madera de la puerta, y el menor de los Striders estaba a segundos de hacer todo lo humanamente posible por el bienestar mental de su hermano; sabiendo que haría lo mismo por él si la situación lo pedía.

\- ¡Dirk! ¡¿Dirk, estas ahí!? ¡D-di algo si estas escuchando!  
No es que no quisiera responderle; o en el peor de los casos; abrirle la puerta para verle el rostro inundado en inseguridad y miedo, pero el solo hecho de saber que estuvo tan cerca de él, que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el sonido quebrado que salía de sus labios, le dejó incapaz de hacerle frente.

Sin un respiro, los golpes continuaban abusando de la puerta principal, obteniendo nada a cambio.

\- A-aunque no estés escuchando, i-igual te lo diré.

Como si fuese una prueba divina, Dave no hace nada para protegerle de la fuerza de sus palabras y Jake no iba a dejar de hablar. Estaba congelado en un solo lugar, sin escapatoria.

\- Veámonos en el bar “Royal Treasure” mañana a las ocho, estaré esperándote toda la noche si en necesario.

De no ser por el eco de sus pasos que rebotaban entre las paredes del pasillos, Dave hubiese reclamado el rostro de English con sus puños, lamentablemente no podía hacer más que esperar lo mejor por parte de Dirk; quien ya se estaba torturando mentalmente con el inevitable resultado.  
En el estado que estaba no podía evitar vivir el shot natural de esperanza que se disparaba en sus venas, sembrándole mentiras en forma de opciones.  
Con lo mal que lo habían pasado como pareja, no deberían ni recurrir el uno al otro de esa manera; aun así, si daba buenos resultados, significaría el comienzo a lo que una vez fue una sana relación.

\- No deberías ni pensarlo. – dice el menor, tal cual como si leyera sus pensamientos. – Es más ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cocina por algo de comer?

Sin nada que decir al respecto, forzó sus músculos para poder seguirle.

\- Jamás creí que diría esto…pero ¿recuerdas ese horrible té que Jade dejó el verano pasado que se quedó aquí? – Dirk asintió. – Se supone que es para los nervios o el estrés. Te hará mejor que el jugo de naranja.

Con o sin gafas, cualquiera que estuviese así de cerca de su hermano, notaría lo embarazoso que era para él preocuparse de esa forma de alguien a quien seguramente suele mirar como un ejemplo para ser una persona decente en el mundo. Al mismo tiempo, lo inocente ignorancia de su parte le conmovía, brindándole la certeza de tener a alguien quien siempre estaría ahí cuando ya no pudiese más.  
Después de todo, Dave ya no era un niño.

Mientras el día seguía su curso, ellos nos hicieron más que sentarse frente a la televisión, ambos esperando a que evitara pensar en las palabras de Jake.

Dada la noche, y antes de que se retiraran cada a uno a su cuarto a descansar, le volvió a recordar que no debía ni pensar en poner un pie fuera del departamento para ir a verle. Dirk aseguró con la cabeza una vez, creyendo que era primordial para calmarle, pero tan pronto cerró la puerta, las consecuencias de su reprimenda materna causó lo contrario en él; como era de esperarse.

Hacía un mes que no tenía problemas para pegar el ojo, que ahora, cambiar de posiciones entre las sábanas le pareciera imposible, le hacía arder la sangre de lo irritado que estaba. Su cerebro estaba haciendo lo suficiente como para tener que forzar su cuerpo a moverse o a calmarse.

Las mismas frases intoxicaban sus ser, engañándole sutilmente con esas mentiras que podrían transformarse en verdades si lo intentaba.  
Al borde de explotar, cerró los ojos una vez, y para cuando los abrió el reloj de la mesa de noche le mostraba las doce dela tarde.

Dave debía estar a punto de quemar la casa por lo inusualmente tarde que se había levantado Dirk; al menos logró dormir más de lo esperado y nuevamente su cabello no era un desastre como su vida amorosa.

\- Buenas.

\- …Voy a asumir que dormiste bien.

\- Ni siquiera me di cuenta ¿Qué hay de almuerzo?

\- Nada. Tenemos dos opciones, ir por más comida o pedirla.

Con un simple intercambio de miradas, Dirk fue por su celular. Les tomó algo de tiempo escoger unos de los número que abarataban el refrigerador, pero se decidieron por comida china y ese exquisito descuento que evitaba el sufrimiento de sus billeteras.

La noche se acercaba lentamente, atrayéndole como nunca. A su vez, deseaba que algo surgiera como para tener una buena excusa y faltar a esa cita; si es que se le puede llamar así. Por otro lado, podría darle fin a todo si lograba ser firme con él.

Cuando dieron las siete, Dirk fue por su chaqueta para ser detenido por su hermano justo antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta.

\- Dirk. Cualquier cosa que pase, tienes que llamarme. – Esa preocupación por su bienestar le pesaba cada vez más, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, y ambos lo sabían.

\- No te preocupes. Lo hare.

Conducir estaba fuera de sus opciones y el poco dinero que llevaba encima solo le serviría para tomar un taxi de regreso; así que, no le quedaba otra que caminar. Se perdió entre el pasillos de luces, altos edificios y el estrepitoso tráfico del fin de semana.

Las letras de neón que escribían ‘Royal Treasure’ brillaban con fuerza a la lejanía, queriendo combatir contra el resto de bares y locales nocturnos de la cuadra. Parecía una buena señal para dar media vuelta, pero a estas alturas ya era demasiado tarde como para volver atrás.


	12. Veneno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dios, escribir esto fue mi muerte.

El bar estaba a punto de desbordar por la cantidad de gente que decidió disfrutar o malgastar su fin de semana en el mismo lugar.

Había mucho en que fijarse; los primeros pasos de algunos jóvenes, las irremediables penas de adultos entrando a sus cuarenta, treintañeras discutiendo sobre sus trabajos y aquellos que solo estaban de paso, pero entre toda esas personas, Dirk fue directo a él.

La imagen de su primera cita le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, después de todo, Jake no parecía haber cambiado. Tenía la misma expresión aproblemada y linda de siempre.

\- ¡Dirk! – no pensó que sus ojos verdes le encontrarían tan rápido, descolocándole por unos segundos. – Sé que sonará ridículo, pero…temía que no vinieras.

¿Cómo esperaba que se resistiera a una mirada cómo esa? 

Tomó asiento frente a él en el booth que había reclamado suyo por el resto de su cita, y tan pronto se sentó, se quedó inmóvil ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debía esperar a que dijera algo? Aunque por la forma en la que intentaba sonreír, tenía la misma discusión en su cabeza.

Diez o tal vez veinte minutos pasaron sin decirse palabra alguna y por muy incómodo que fuese admitirlo, Dirk no podía negar que así mismo fue como deterioraron su relación; así y con otras cosas más.  
Queriendo salir de su miseria, ambos pidieron algo de beber, solo para regresar a lo mismo.  
Jake tenía varias explicaciones que dar. Por otro lado, Dirk quería al menos entender el razonamiento tras su comportamiento y; si la suerte estaba de su lado, volver a nutrir su relación con una nueva.

\- Mira…no sé…en realidad yo… - Dirk llevaba bastante tiempo sin escuchar frases tan quebradas como esas, encontrándoles significados resultaba ser imposible.

\- Jake ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? – La pregunta era simple de contestar, pero los nervios de o saber lo que diría le iban a causar una muerte prematura.

\- Bueno…es una historia un poco larga de contar, pero yo quería verte una vez más.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo quería verlo? Arruinó meses de trabajo para regresar a ser lo que una vez fue ¿Y Jake solo quería verlo?

\- Es que…no puedo vivir si no te tengo en mi vida. – Agradecido de no haber estado con la copa en mano, procesó esas palabras una por una y su respuesta fue inmediata.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de lo que me hiciste? ¿después de lo que le hiciste a nuestra relación?

\- ¡Dirk, escúchame!

\- ¿¡No quiero tener que escuchar tus excusas si no tienes ni idea por lo que me hiciste pasar!?

Cegado por esa ira burbujeante que acumuló por todo ese tiempo, ignoró las curiosas miradas de los demás clientes que se volteaban a ver por el escándalo que no parecía tener la fuerza de controlar.

\- ¿¡Y tú crees que no pasé por lo mismo!? – Tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse después de casi perder los estribos. Debía pensar bien en lo que iba a decir. – Yo sé que fue mi culpa, sé que lo arruiné…y que no existe nada que pueda hacer para arreglarlo, pero aun así quiero intentarlo.

Era ridículo, todo ese discurso para esconder lo egoísta que era. Aún acomplejado por cómo se desenvolvía la situación, Dirk bebió hasta la última gota de alcohol, dejando la copa vacía frente él. No estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con lo que estaba pasando, pero podía asegurar que quitarse las gafas le hizo sentirse mucho más liviano y decidió dar el primer paso esta vez.

\- Jake…yo no estaba bien cuando me fui del departamento, mierda, aún no puedo estar bien, pero estaba mejorando. Claro, hasta que apareciste.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco estaba bien, es más si no es por cierta persona, ni siquiera me hubiese hecho la idea de volver a buscarte. – Desviando la mirada, juega con la yema de sus dedos. – Además o soy tan valiente como tú, pero tengo esperanzas…supongo.

¿Supone?

La esperanza siempre es lo último que se pierde, sin importar de qué se tratase seguía con vida hasta que se le destruyera por completo. Y ambos sabían que todo lo que les mantenía frente al otro era esa fantasía.

Los minutos continuaron avanzando, cada trago que se llevaban al cuerpo parecía un error tras otro. Más clientes llenaban el bar, mientras unos pocos se retiraban a media noche.   
El dolor de cabeza que tendrían a la mañana siguiente, ya se estaba haciendo presente como recordatorio de sus malas decisiones, pero tan pronto se sintieron más ligeros y menos estresados, retomaron la conversación; definitivamente más intoxicados y vulnerables que antes.

\- …No estoy seguro de la hora… tengo que trabajar mañana. – Al menos no estaba creando un nuevo idioma, pero cuando se quiso levantar, una de sus manos que apoyaba en la mesa, le hizo deslizarse, haciendo que se golpeara el abdomen con la orilla de la mesa. – Mierda…

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Jake no se había burlado de él, pero tenía una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro mientras se levantaba con más cuidado que el rubio.

\- Jake…Jake no. No puedes manejar así.

\- No. Me refiero a que te ayude a…conseguir un taxi.

\- Oh…está bien.

A duras penas salieron del bar después de haber dejado algo de dinero en la mesa. Dirk tambaleaba un poco más que Jake, pero de una forma u otra se las arreglaron para llegar frente a la carretera. Por unos minutos no hicieron más que ver los autos pasar y sentir la brisa, mientras el corto encuentro seguía crudo en sus mentes, por qué al final de cuentas no lograron nada para mejorar la situación o ponerle un fin. Volver a casa y prepararse para una horrible mañana sonaba como la mejor opción por ahora.

\- Dirk…

\- ¿Hmm? – El fuerte hedor a alcohol le obligó a alejarse de él, pero Jake no le dejó, forzándole a volver, reclamando sus labios sin darle importancia a lo brusco y descuidado que era.

¿Era esto lo que quería? Claro que no. No así.

Con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, detuvo el beso tras empujarle.

\- ¿¡Qué crees que---¡?

Sin perder oportunidad alguna volvió a acercarse, y sujetando firmemente su rostro con ambas manos le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, silenciándole y haciendo que sus gafas sonaran más de una vez, pero no eran comparación con lo húmedos que eran sus besos.  
Culpando al alcohol, dejó que le guiase ciegamente a uno de los callejones, y tan pronto su espalda tocó los ladrillos, Dirk rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, evitando que se alejara más. Jake le soltó el rostro para deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo cubierto de Dirk hasta llegar a sus caderas; en dónde hundió la yema de sus dedos, acelerándole la respiración al otro.

Ambos estaban hecho un desastre, pero ninguno podía quitarle las manos de encima al otro. 

Llevando una de sus manos hasta la rubia cabellera se aseguró de tomarle bien y enredo sus dedos entre las hebras para jalarle con fuerza, presentando más de su blanca piel para su diversión; solo entonces dejó de abusar de sus labios para hincarle sus dientes en el cuello, sacándole uno que otro quejido gutural.  
En su desesperación por sentirle más cerca, Dirk traslada sus brazos rápidamente al frente de sus shorts, desabrochándoles sin problemas, para luego hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones. La satisfacción de ese pequeño gesto se intensificó con la exhilarante fricción del primer roce, dejándoles hambrientos por más.

Usando ambas manos, Dirk mantiene juntas sus erecciones para comenzar a mover sus caderas, disfrutando de volver a sentirle así, aunque fuese de una forma tan cruda y vulgar. Ninguno duraría más si continuaban como lo estaban haciendo, pero alcanzar esos segundos de gloria eterna lo eran todo.

Con embestidas erráticas, Jake dejo de llenarle de marcas, concentrándose en una cosa solamente e ignorando por completo toda la fuerza que usaba para pegar a Dirk a la muralla, arruinándole la chaqueta.

Mientras el rubio se ocupaba de repetir su nombre entre gemidos, English escondía su rostro en el cuello del otro, dejando escapar uno que otro jadeo.   
Por unos segundos todo era placer y el nudo que tenía en el estómago hervía con locura, pero cuando su compañero alcanzó su orgasmo, dijo tres palabras que no solo le confundieron, también empalideció su ser dejándole frío y con nauseas. Irónicamente terminó después de él, siendo este el orgasmo más incómodo que pudo experimentar.

\- Te amo, Jake…yo…yo te amo. – Dijo con el aliento entrecortado, totalmente desgastado como para darle importancia al semen que cubría sus manos.

\- ¿Qué? – No pudo decir nada más que eso, su mente iba a mil por hora y tenía muy poco control de su cuerpo; el cual usó para dejar el cabello de Dirk en paz, a su vez, le sirvió para sujetarse y alejarse de él lo suficiente como para mirarle al rostro. – Dirk…Dirk yo…Mierda Dirk.

Los dos se dan un poco más de tiempo para componerse, pero Jake se sigue alejando de él y prueba suerte buscando algo para limpiarse. Al no encontrar nada arruga la nariz en disgusto y se pasa la mano quitándose gran parte de los fluidos de su miembro. Sin el más mínimo respeto a los lugares públicos, usa la muralla para quitárselos de la mano; o al menos lo intenta. 

\- ¿Jake?

\- ¿Qué? - Sin querer mirarle, se sube los shorts, poniendo algo de orden a su persona.

\- …Tú...tu no me amas ¿no? – Murmura con la voz quebrada, sus gafas ya no podían esconder sus ojos, mostrando el dolor que le causaba la realidad. Pero, por alguna razón, a Jake le comenzó a molestar en niveles fuera de este mundo, pudo ser gracias a las copas demás, pero eso no detuvo para que dejase correr veneno por sus labios.

\- ¡No, yo no te amo, y no me interesa! ¡Mierda Dirk! ¡Solo quería una noche más contigo! – Tomo algo de aire, en un vago intento de enfriar su cabeza. – Quería algo como una despedida, aunque suene egoísta, pero es la verdad.

Demoró en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho, su única respuesta fue evitarle la mirada y hacer oído sordo a lo que escuchara. 

\- …Yo…Yo lo siento. – Le dio la espalda y se retiró del callejón sin volver a mirar atrás.

Intoxicado o no, igual pudo sentir la humedad sobre sus mejillas, el asco en todo su cuerpo y la decepción; no solo por lo dañado de su corazón, si no, por lo bajo que había llegado sabiendo que no terminaría bien.  
Todo lo que pudo hacer, fue limpiarse las manos con el frente de su polera para alcanzar su celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y llamar a su hermano como le había prometido. Dave no dejó que sonara más de dos veces antes de contestar.

\- ¿¡Dirk!? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- … ¿Podrías – Su voz le jugo en contra, entregando más información de cómo había salido las cosas. - ¿Podrías venir a buscarme?

Al fin de todo, Dave era el único con el que podía contar y por ahora le iba a necesitar más que nunca.


	13. ¿Break?

Con el dolor de cabeza bajo control, Dirk hace una gran actuación negando con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Las primeras horas de día, fueron como los de cualquier otro; una ducha, desayuno y luego al trabajo, pero Dave no estaba seguro que tan sano era continuar de esa manera.

Cuando fue a buscarlo la noche anterior, a duras penas podía hablar por lo fuerte que sollozaba, por un lado creía comprender lo que le había pasado, y por el otro no le cabía en la mente que algo como eso pudiese pasarle a uno de ellos. Una peligrosa mezcla de emociones que no lograba encasillar le hervía la sangre por la imagen que le fue presentada de una persona que creía inalcanzable. Con un nudo en la garganta, le ayudó a levantarse y le llevó devuelta a casa.   
El resto de la noche la pasó en vela, haciéndosele imposible quitarle los ojos de encima; y a su vez, su mente no dejaba de buscar alguna forma de apaciguar el sufrimiento por el que inevitablemente pasaría. 

¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo? Eran constantes interrogantes, siendo desconcertante el tener que lidiar con algo como eso sin tener idea de cómo proceder.

\- ¿Estás seguro de poder ir a trabajar? – Le preguntó aún descolocado por su manare de lidiar la angustia y el dolor.

\- Es día de semana Dave. Tengo que ir. – Le responde como si fuese lo más lógico.

Si hubiese sido un día normal, probablemente no se hubiera detenido ahí, pero temía forzar a su hermano a continuar una discusión innecesaria, que no traería más que malestar.

\- …Cuídate.

Dirk asiente, despidiéndose de su hermano antes de salir.   
El departamento seguía con el aire pesado, casi imposible de respirar sin el miedo de caer en algo peor, así que Dave no demoró en dejar el lugar para aclarar su mente y armarse para su regreso; por lo menos ya no le sorprendería que le pasara algo más.

La misma tensión que había en casa se movió con él al taller. Al principio no era gran problema pasarlo por alto, pero cayendo en la jornada de la tarde, tanto Equius como Nepeta estaban incómodos con Dirk y su presencia. Strider parecía intocable, por lo que ninguno quiso acercarse, al menos hasta que cerraran.

Dando las ocho, Equius les agradeció el haber asistido una vez más al taller, para luego mandar a Nepeta a cerrar la caja como siempre lo hacía; mientras él y Dirk se quedaban a limpiar y ordenar las herramientas. Por unos largos minutos no podía decidir cómo dirigirse a él ¿debería acercarse más o quedarse dónde estaba? ¿Sería mejor hablarle de cualquier otra cosa o preguntarle directamente? 

\- Ya terminé aquí. – Murmura al secarse las manos, yendo por su chaqueta, revisa bien sus bolsillos asegurándose de llevar todas sus cosas. – Los veo mañana.

Nepeta lo vio tomar sus cosas en silencio antes de que moviera ambos brazos para despedirse, recibiendo lo mismo devuelta, sin emoción ni ganas. Tan pronto salió del taller, Equius se apresuró en terminar su parte, dejando las llaves colgadas para que Nepeta cerrara. Preocupado por su bien estar va tras él.

Strider no había avanzado más de una cuadra, pero una vez que se tomó el tiempo para observarle se detuvo a procesar lo que veía, helando su cuerpo por completo.   
Puede que haya creído que estaba solo, porque no existe persona que esté cómoda al quebrarse de esa forma en público.

Tratando de contenerse, mantiene una mano fuertemente sobre sus labios, silenciándose, dejando caer lágrima tras lágrima, mientras su otra mano sujetaba sus gafas. El pobre hombre parecía una hoja en otoño y Equius no pudo soportar verlo así sin correr a ayudarle. A sus ojos parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier segundo.

\- ¡¿Dirk?! –Sin pensarlo dos veces le ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

\- E-estoy bien…No te preocupes. – Responde con una voz rasposa, mientras se seca las lágrimas que no querían dejar de caer con el antebrazo.

\- ¿Cómo dices eso sí estás llorando en la calle? – No le dejó decir ni hacer nada más, solo se centró en guiarlo a su casa. – Ven, te daré algo de tomar para que puedas calmarte ¿está bien?

Asintiendo, el rubio se deja guiar a paso lento y se relaja lo suficiente como para regular su respiración, aunque cada cierto tiempo le dedicaba una mirada confusa, preguntándose ‘¿por qué?’ malgastaría su tiempo con él.

El camino a casa de Equius fue largo y tranquilo, definitivamente le ayudó a desconectarse de su mente, aunque solo fuese para cuestionar sus acciones.

\- …Sé que no es mucho, pero puedes tomar asiento en la cama. – Dice algo avergonzado de la preocupante simpleza del lugar. – Ah…ten cuidado, Dir…digo, mi gato suele dormir bajo los cobertores. – Le explica mientras cierra la puerta tras él. Dando unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la estufa, pone a hervir agua para el té.

Sorprendido, el rubio busca entre las sábanas al animal, encontrándose con un gato a rayas naranja con ambos ojos cubiertos por una venda negra, haciéndole verse como si fuese sacado de una caricatura infantil.   
Dirk le sonrió y lo pensó dos veces antes de acariciarle el lomo, con el miedo de que le rechazara o le arañara. Esa mota de pelo hizo lo contrario, honrándole con un simple maullido aceptó su presencia.

\- No sabía que te gustaran los gatos. 

\- Hubiese adoptado un cachorro de no ser por Nepeta, pero él es buena compañía. – La tetera no alcanza a llegar a su nota más alta antes de que apagase la estufa para comenzar a preparar el té.

\- Dudo que pueda hacerme cargo de una mascota, menos ahora que no puedo ni cuidar bien… - Frunciendo el ceño, deja morir sus palabras.

\- ¿Dos o tres cucharadas de azúcar?

\- Dos.

Equius le regala una pequeña sonrisa mientras toma asiento en el suelo, ofreciéndole una felina taza de té. Dirk no sabía si reír o decirle un cumplido por la adorable decisión en la vajilla, así que solo le sonrió de vuelta como pudo.

\- Gracias.

El extravagante aroma, obligaba a sus consumidores a compartirle con algo dulce, pero la falta de ellos no le quito la curiosidad del primer sorbo; el cual le sorprendió inundándole en frutos rojos.

\- ¿Qué clase de té es?

\- No tengo idea. Nepeta los hace y les pone nombres extraños.

 

\- …Es oficial. No sé nada de ustedes dos.

\- Bueno… nos conocemos desde muy pequeños.

\- Ya veo.

En un acogedor silencio continuaron bebiendo, teniendo como sonido de fondo el fuerte ronroneo del gato. No fue hasta que Equius encontró correcto el volver a empezar una conversación que nuevamente le miró con un cariño que Dirk no podía tragar.

\- Dirk.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- …No quisiera entrometerme pero…si necesitas ayuda o…simplemente quieres unirte a nuestras tardes de té con Nepeta, no dudes en contactarte conmigo. – En su mente, eso no sonaba para nada bien, y con las mejillas rojas se humedeció los labios. - …O…o con Nepeta, si es que te da su número ¡Ah! P-pero yo puedo hablar con ella si quieres. 

Alguien llamando a la puerta no solo le hizo un favor, también le salvo la vida.

\- Discúlpame. – Equius dejó su taza en la mesa de noche antes de atender la puerta, haciendo que Dirk sonriera una vez más en el día por lo fácil que se avergonzaba.

\- … ¡¿Vriska!? – La sorpresa en su voz hizo que el rubio pusiera atención a la joven mujer que parecía haber llegado de un viaje o una pelea de un bar. Curiosamente, sus ojos se encontraron, haciendo que la chispa en los ojos de ella intensificara en conjunto con su sonrisa.

\- Vaya. No pensé que en un par de meses sin mi te volverías loco y traerías hombres a tu habitación. – Ese tono burlón le sentaba como una patada en el estómago, claramente no ayudaba que usara un lápiz labial azul de mal gusto. A los ojos de Strider, ella encendía todas sus luces rojas y todo porque incomodó a Zahhak intencionalmente.

¿Quién se creía para llegar y hablarle de esa manera?


	14. Taza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este capítulo fue más corto de lo normal, pero de aquí en adelante la interacción entre esos dos debería ser mayor.   
> ;3c

Con otra taza de té preparada, Vriska se pone tan cómoda como puede al otro lado del gato sobre la cama. Dirk no estaba del todo contento con el estrepitoso cambio que hubo, pero no tenía el derecho a expresar su incomodidad con el resto, ya que era un invitado más, además de que no le correspondía.

\- Así que ¿Cómo va el negocio? ¿Pudiste salir del agujero? – Pregunta ella, con la misma sonrisa de antes, una vez más siendo capaz de intimidar a un hombre de ese tamaño.

\- Aún no, pero estamos trabajando en eso. – Por la forma en la que responde, su inseguridad no dejaba espacio para nada más. - … ¿Qué tal tú?

\- ¿¡Eh!? Como has cambiado Zahhak. Primero invitas hombres y ahora ni me lo presentas. Me lastimas. 

Si alguna vez le vio nervioso, esto lo superaba, la rapidez con la que su piel se cubrió de una fina capa brillante fue olímpica, implicando que por alguna razón, no deseaba presentarlos; al menos él ya sabía su nombre y darle una mano en una situación que lo tenía contra la pared.  
Estirando su mano para saludarla, Vriska no demora en sonreírle y estrecharle; talvez con un poco más de fuerza dela que debería.

\- Vriska Serket.

\- Dirk Strider. – Al escuchar su nombre, parecía haberle dado la respuesta para descifrar los misterios del universo, al mismo tiempo Equius estaba a segundos de desmayarse.

\- Dirk…¿Dónde habré escuchado ese nombre? – Dice separándose del rubio. Con la misma expresión entre cerró sus ojos y llevo su mano a una de las mejillas del felino; el cual se dejó acariciar por unos segundos antes de levantarse, estirarse y saltar de la cama a las piernas de su amo. – De cualquier modo, es un gusto conocerte Strider, pero ya se me hace tarde y quiero seguir viviendo mi noche.

Con eso dicho, Vriska se retira ondeando su melena para quitársela del rostro, pero tan pronto llegó a la puerta, se volteó y cruzándose de brazos dice.

\- Mi madre dice que te tomes tu tiempo con la renta, ella sabe lo que haces, así que no te preocupes tanto o va a terminar negándote el dinero, y eso sería de otro nivel si lo hace.

Equius no tuvo que cerrar la puerta esta vez, pero no es como si se hubiera movido de su lugar, no con esas últimas palabras, dejando preguntas apiladas en la cabeza de su invitado.

\- ¿Quieres más té? – Fue todo lo que salió de su boca. A pesar de que Dirk no quería nada más de beber, asintió, aceptando una tercera taza y evitando que una de varias preguntas se les escapara. Con lo amable que ha sido, devolverle el favor ni si quiera debería ser una de las opciones; si no la única. De todas formas existían dudas no tan insignificantes de las que podría conseguir respuesta.

\- Serket… Parece una persona divertida ¿Son amigos? – Era oficial que cada vez que abría la boca frente a él, solo decía estupideces.

\- ¿Amigos? Supongo que se podría tomar de esa manera.

\- ¿Supones? ¿Por qué dices eso?

 

\- La verdad es que…no somos amigos, la palabra que debería haber usado para definir nuestra relación es conocidos.

\- Ya veo, pero no tienes que darme explicaciones, no es como si estuviéramos saliendo. – Jamás en toda su vida había presenciado a alguien quebrar una taza con una mano, pero en su defensa, jamás había dicho algo tan estúpidamente vergonzoso. - ¡Mierda! ¿¡Estas bien!?

Dirk casi saltó de la cama cuando vio débiles hileras de sangre escapándose entre la carne abierta, mientras los trozos caían al suelo. Equius parecía una fresa y estaba algo ido, explicando su demora en reaccionar, pero ambos se encontraron frente al lavaplatos, dejando que el agua limpiara su herida.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien.

\- ¿Tienes algún botiquín?

\- Sí, en el baño. Será lo primero que veas. – Responde algo corto de aliento, finalmente reconociendo el típico ardor.

Con esa información, se apresuró al baño y tal como le había dicho, el botiquín estaba a plena vista bajo el lavamanos. Llevándoselo, regresó a la única otra habitación.

\- Muéstrame tu mano. 

\- No tienes q-que hacer eso, solo tengo que vendarlo. – Murmura una vaga excusa que Dirk no se iba a tragar.

\- No, confía en mí. Ya he visto heridas como estas. – Con espadas y Katanas le gustaría agregar, pero no quería hacerle creer que era un peligro para la sociedad. – Y hay que hacer un poco más que solo vendarla.

El moreno cierra la llave y acerca su mano herida al otro, dejándole que se ocupe de todo. Sus manos no eran suaves ni delicadas, tampoco locamente ásperas, talvez poseían una que otra dureza en la punta de sus dedos, pero ni siquiera el ardor del desinfectante que burbujeaba lograba desconcentrarle; no cuando tenía sus ojos estudiando su rostro.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada. – Dirk le sonrió, reviviendo su niñez en las amables palabras de su compañero, jefe y ahora una de las pocas personas que le han sido sinceras. – En cambio yo…yo no sé cómo agradecerte por…por todo en verdad.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo. – Ambos cruzaron miradas, y sus pequeñas sonrisas crecieron gradualmente hasta convertirse en carcajadas. Se rieron de todo y nada, de cómo sus vidas se separaron bruscamente para volver a unirse de la forma más ridículamente íntima que pudo.

\- Listo. Ahora tienes que ocuparte de cambiar la venda.

\- O…o podrías venir a cambiarlas. – Unas cuantos mechones de cabello caen sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo, pero Dirk continuó mirándole, estudiando sus palabras.

\- ¿Habrá té la próxima vez?

\- Por su puesto.

\- Traeré bocadillos entonces.

Se hizo más tarde de lo que pensaron, así que Equius le llamó un taxi diciendo que quería que llegara a salvo a casa.

Esa noche Dave estaba al borde de la desesperación por no haberle contactado, pero cuando le preguntó sobre su ubicación y que estuvo haciendo, Dirk no pudo controlar las pequeñas risas que salían de sus labios; una vez más sorprendiendo y asustando a su hermano con su relato; aunque, tal cual como un buen Strider, se fijó en lo importante.

\- ¿¡De verdad quebró una taza con una mano!?

\- No es una broma, Dave. Lo vi con mis ojos.

\- ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo de nuevo?

\- Ni idea pero aún tengo tiempo para descubrirlo.

\- No puedo creer que haya quebrado una taza así.

\- ¡Te digo que es verdad!

\- ¿¡Con una mano!?

\- Sí. Aunque si lo hubiese hecho con las dos igual sería sorprendente.- 

Ninguno de los dos dejó de hablar del tema, pero tampoco se quejaron de ello, después de todo era la primera conversación que disfrutaban los hermanos, sin que English fuese nombrado.


	15. CLUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por fin pude terminar este cap.  
> La verdad es que mi salud empeoro y no pude hacer nada hasta hace una semana, además perdí 11 kilos y volver a comer es complicado a veces.   
> De todas formas ya queda poco para ponerle fin a este fic, que lleva casi 80 páginas en el word...dios...hahaha.

Llevaban cinco meses desde que implementaron un nuevo plan de trabajo, aunque los números en rojo, la cantidad iba disminuyendo, dándoles un buen empujón para seguir, mientras les desprendía del cortante estrés de no poder cambiar las cosas.  
En cuanto a cómo se relacionaban, ya se habían reunido los tres en más de una ocasión y los dos al menos tres veces por semana fuera del taller.

Las fiestas de té en casa de Equius se volvieron necesarias para todos, si uno faltaba, siempre había una razón tras ellos.  
Con tantas juntas, Equius se dio la tarea de fundar o enmendar la relación entre Nepeta y Dirk, tras tener que presenciar un estricto intercambio de palabras cada vez que se encontraban, él no hubiese estado presente todas esas veces que Dirk intentaba empezar una conversación con ella, ni si quiera perdería su tiempo pensando en hallar una manera de que se llevasen mejor; después de todo fue su culpa el que Nepeta tuviese una idea errónea de Strider.

Ahora sería una buena idea lanzar ese ridículo plan al tacho de la basura y dar vuelta el maldito tablero del suelo. Sabía que algo así podría llegar a pasar, claramente no había tomado enserio que se repitiese, teniendo una alta esperanza en Dirk para que le apoyara y pudiesen seguir jugando, pero no, ocurrió lo contrario. Exprimiendo toda la paciencia de su cuerpo gota por gota.

Una simple partida de CLUE se había estancado luego de Nepeta decidiera; como siempre, cambiar las reglas del juego para poder rolear, y con gran sorpresa y desánimo, Strider le sonrió levemente siguiendo los pasos de la traición de su mejor amiga.  
En ese momento creyó haber caído en el mismísimo infierno, mientras el tiempo parecía no avanzar, pero él sabía que estarían así hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin probabilidades de terminar el juego.

\- La señora escarlata está fuera de control. - murmuró Dirk, tratando de pasar desapercibido y fallando en el camino.

\- ¡Dirk! ¡No tienes que salirte del personaje! 

\- Lo siento, lo siento... ¿En qué íbamos?

\- La señora escarlata estaba en el salón ideando un plan que le asegurara regresar a casa antes que su amante. - explica ella; dejando a Equius mucho más perdido que antes. Nepeta carraspea un par de veces, avisando que entrará en su personaje. - ¿Profesor Ciruela?

Verdad, era su turno.

\- ... ¿S-si? - por esta vez su respuesta satisfizo a la joven que, aun así, demandaba un poco más. Equius se pasó la mano por el cabello, esquivando la mirada de los otros jugadores. - Errm.... Señorita... D-digo... Señora... - Eso fue el mejor intento hasta ahora.

El juego continuo de la misma manera por unas horas, con Nepeta haciendo de las suyas y Dirk agregando comentarios innecesarios con la intención de relajarle.  
Sin importar lo absurdo de la situación, Equius les dejó conectar con tranquilidad y a su paso, mientras él se acribillaba de preguntas que con suerte podía responder.

Era definitivo, su hogar estaba más estrecho de lo normal. Talvez era momento de alborotar las cosas y sugerir otros lugares para sus juntas y/o reuniones; si es que se les puede llamar así.

Para cuando la partida terminó, era demasiado tarde y él no tenía corazón, ni ganas de echarlos. El problema ahora era dónde dejarles dormir.   
Si sugiriera que Dirk usara la cama, Nepeta no lo iba a compartir y tampoco le permitiría usarla, pero si hacía lo de siempre, Strider quedaría fuera, y eso no era correcto.   
Cuando se decidió a hablar, Dirk ya estaba pidiendo un taxi.

\- ¡Nosotros tomaremos el lado de la pared! - dijo Nepeta, sujetando al gato.

Como era de esperarse, ella se metió a hurgar en su escaso guardarropa en busca de una camiseta para usar como pijama. Por segunda vez se le cruzo por la mente el cómo iba a reaccionar Dirk presenciando una “imposible” amistad, pero al verle a los ojos no encontró nada que gritase negativo. Pudo ser el cansancio el que le dibujo una leve sonrisa, demostrando su comodidad con la situación.

\- Para la próxima puedo ofrecer mi departamento. - dijo Dirk, pasándose una mano por el rostro para quitarse el sueño y ser capaz de llegar a casa sin mayor inconvenientes.

\- O puedes traer un saco de dormir. - al encontrar lo que le acomodaba, dejó al felino sobre la cama para poder cambiarse en el baño. - ¡Si no tienes, yo puedo traer uno para ti!

\- Eso suena bien, gracias. - tan pronto y terminó de decir eso, el indiscutible sonido de las llantas en el asfalto le quitó la oportunidad de conversar por unos segundos más con él. Y el ruidoso claxon le aseguró su llegada; además de que el conductor estaba con prisa o de mal humor. Probablemente ambas. - Me voy. Nos vemos. 

Era definitivo, era demasiado tarde para todo.

\- ... Sí.

A pesar de haberse despedido, ninguno se movió del lugar en el que estaban. 

¿Así era como lo haría? ¿Les faltaba hacer algo más? ¿Eran amigos ahora, no?

Sin tener las respuestas, dejaron pasar el tiempo, perdiéndose en el incómodo ambiente que se había creado en cosa de segundos.

\- Oigan ¿Se van a quedar así toda la noche? - dijo Nepeta, quien ya estaba lista para dormir. 

Bendita sea ella por hablar.

\- Espero que no. Debe de ser raro querer ir al baño a la mitad de la noche y encontrarnos así, o peor, despertar al día siguiente para darse cuenta de que no hemos movido ni un dedo. - Nuevamente el claxon corrompe el silencio de la noche, apresurándole a salir de una vez por todas. - ... Sera mejor que me vaya. Nos...Nos vemos. - no esperó nada para retirarse. Probablemente recayó en la misma conclusión que los demás. Hablo demasiado.

\- Wow. Creo que lo mate.

En silencio dejó que Nepeta se acomodara en la cama, mientras él se tomaba su tiempo preparándose para dormir.

El resto de la semana pasó como cualquier otro. Con los tres inmiscuidos en sus trabajos hasta la hora de cerrar, para luego inundarse en conversaciones banales para rellenar el silenció con el que solían dejar todo listo para el día siguiente.

Al llegar el fin de semana, Nepeta y Equius llevaban lo que necesitaban para pasar otra noche de CLUE en vela; esta vez en casa de Dirk.

Equius podía escucharles hablar, y se hubiese esforzado más en vociferar su opinión sobre el tema, pero con cada paso que daba parecía desaparecer de la escena, haciendo de sus voces la nada misma. No lograba comprender en totalidad como algo que había pagado por olvidar re apareciera con tan solo una sonrisa. Aunque cierta parte de él le decía que debería estar más sorprendido de lo que estaba; después de todo fue justamente eso lo que le llevó a tener citas semanales con una profesional.

\- ¿Equius? - Nepeta le llamó con cuidado, mientras Dirk mantenía la puerta de enfrente abierta, claramente esperando por él.  
Estaba más allá de su conocimiento el cómo llegaron tan rápido al departamento sin que él se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Dirk.

\- Si, solo estaba pensando.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, pero era claro en sus rostros que eso no fue una respuesta que les tranquilizara.

En cosa de minutos se tomaron la sala de estar, adornando la mesa de centro con variados bocadillos, y por supuesto, tres tazas de humeante té; dejando el tablero al centro con todas sus piezas listas para empezar a jugar. Pero antes de que Nepeta explicara sus famosas reglas ceremoniosamente, una de las puertas se abre de golpe.

\- ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no puedo recibir una señal? - Se quejaba Dave al caminar desde su habitación al refrigerador. Apoyando su cabeza en el electrodoméstico, suspira. -En este mundo de comida rápida todo es un negocio. No quiero perder la oportunidad de un descuenta en mi pizza, pero...mi paladar ansia probar un burrito. Mierda, muero por un burrito.  
Mientras Dave decía todo lo que se le venía a la mente, Nepeta se preparaba lentamente para abalanzarse sobre él, acercándosele sigilosamente hasta que con una simple pregunta le arrancó un grito de lo más profundo de su estómago. 

”¿Quieres jugar?”

Esa ridícula pregunta le drenó la sangre del rostro, haciendo que tanto Dirk como Equius se unieran a Nepeta para continuar riéndose de esa pobre alma.

\- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ¿¡Con que clase de gente te estas juntando!?

\- No sabía que podías gritar así. - responde Dirk, ignorando ambas preguntas.

\- Ha ha. Yo tampoco. - Dave tomó un poco de aire, queriendo calmar su pobre corazón, pero sus ojos le llevaron la mesa de centro. - ¿Puedo unirme? 

Nepeta no perdió el tiempo respondiéndole, y le llevó con los demás para volver a empezar; ahora, explicando las reglas a su nuevo jugador.

Después de todo, Dave no pudo ni ordenar pizza, ni el querido burrito, pero acabó con la mitad de los bocadillos antes de su segundo turno.


	16. Encanto

El departamento jamás había sido un lugar en el que el silencio predominara, siempre opacado con la variada gama de tonadas con las que Dave gustaba experimentar en busca de algo que satisficiera sus gustos. 

Como todas las mañanas, fue el primero en despertar, poniendo música que había mezclado hace años para sentir esa dolorosa vergüenza que empeora con los años.

Las ventajas de tener invitados era el tener la obligación de servir un desayuno decente, pero como no se habían preparado para dar un festín, el cereal y las tostadas con sorpresas auspiciadas por el refrigerador tendrían que ser suficientes.

Con la sinfonía de la ducha y el equipo de música, ninguno pudo seguir durmiendo. Para cuando Dave salió del baño, Dirk ya estaba preparando tres tazones de cereal, para luego moverse a las tostadas. Equius y Nepeta se encargaban de ordenar y guardar el tablero que dejaron la noche anterior, despejando la mesa de centro. Las pocas ganas de moverse se hacían notar y en cierta manera todos apoyaban la noción.  
Uno tras otro se fueron duchando, Dirk siendo el último en ocupar el baño. Tras compartir el desayuno, Equius y Nepeta alargaron su visita, por otro lado, Dave se despidió de los tres para encerrarse en su habitación, en caso de que no los viera en una de sus salidas por aperitivos; que normalmente no eran más que jugo de manzana y papas fritas.

Ahora que los estaban solos, no había mucho de qué hablar, excepto de trabajo, pero incluso con ese tema en mente no les dejaba muy satisfechos. Después de todo, pasaban gran parte de su tiempo entre ellos, incluyendo varios días libres si es que podían. Lo bueno de eso era que dependiendo de la confianza y la situación, salían temas extraordinariamente ridículos. Dave se estaba perdiendo la anécdota sobre la fuerza de Equius.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Nepeta se despidió de ambos, yendo a encontrarse con su hermana y su pareja frente a los departamentos.

\- Yo también debería irme. Dirk debe de estar solo...

\- ¿Dirk? - pregunto curioso y algo confundido al escuchar su nombre. Estaba bastante claro que no se refería a él, en ese caso... ¿A cuántos Dirks se pueden conocer? Uno, a lo más dos ¿Y en la misma ciudad? Poco probable.

El silencio le hizo poner en orden la escasa información que tenía, y por muy embarazosa que fuese, no tenía otra respuesta más que esa. A no ser que de verdad conociera a otro Dirk; en ese caso quería conocerle.

\- ¿Tu gato se llama Dirk?

Equius deseo desaparecer, así que no le quedaba otra que hacerse ver más pequeño de lo que era, evitando a toda costa el tener que enfrentarle con la mirada; además, no tenía para que verse en un espejo para saber que todo su rostro estaba ardiendo. A pesar de eso, y sin tener salida, asintió.

\- Me halagas. - dijo Dirk con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos le estaba tratando diferente, y para Equius era más de lo que había esperado.

La verdad es que no sabía bien que pensar al respecto, por el momento todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era el no incomodarle; eso y un millón de cosas más que a cualquiera se le vendría a la mente con algo como eso ¿Debería irse con más cuidado con él? No, era obvio que no tenía malas intenciones, de otra forma ya hubiese actuado. Además de eso, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que, de una u otra forma se involucraba en su vida; por no decir en sus problemas, advirtiéndole de cosas que no hubiese sabido de otra manera sin salir más lastimado de lo que ya había salido.

No había de que preocuparse.

\- Nos vemos el lunes. - dijo Equius, pero si no le hubiese acompañado a la puerta no habría escuchado.

 

El negocio iba algo lento, consiguiendo un cliente a la vez y no dos como era lo usual, definitivamente no era lo mejor que se había hecho, pero siendo lunes, quejarse de ellos seria inconveniente. Acercándose la tarde, hubo un flujo más denso de clientes, que no solo iban para revisiones, también aparecían nuevos rostros; unos más tímidos que otros a la hora de preguntar. Eso hizo que la hora avanzara más rápido.  
Cuando el reloj dio las siete, Dirk estaba terminando de atender a un cliente, que probablemente sería el último del día, pero tan pronto se retiró del taller, una magnifica motocicleta bañada en negro se detuvo frente al taller y dos mujeres bajaron de ella. La más alta se quitó el casco primero, para luego ayudar a su acompañante.

Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Aranea.

\- ¿Aún están atendiendo?

\- Si, cerramos a las ocho. - Equius debía ser el siguiente en atender, pero era obvio que la dueña de la motocicleta no era Aranea y dejar a Dirk a solas con ella sería una idea horrible. - ¿Dirk, puedes atender a la señorita?

\- ¿Señorita? - la bella mujer sonrió por su elección de palabras. - Nada de eso, solo dime Porrim.

\- ... Bueno, señorita Porrim. Dirk va a ayudarle con lo que necesite.

\- ¿A qué clase de taller me trajiste? - Porrim le pregunta a Aranea, acomodando su peso a un lado y apoyando su mano libre sobre su cadera.

\- No sabía que el trato iba a ser de este modo. - le responde ella con una sonrisa de su parte. - ¿Es buen cambio no?

\- Contigo, siempre.

Dirk decidió moverse por su cuenta después de que por fin espabilara. 

\- Sígame por aquí. - Con eso dicho, Dirk se llevó a Porrim con él.

Por unos segundos. Equius no sabía que decir, la última vez que la vio fue hace años, en su oficina y con Jake esperando por ella. Se podría decir que incluso estaba algo enfadado con ella por ser parte de lo que le pasó a Dirk. 

Ella debió darse cuenta de lo incómodo e inseguro que estaba como para hablar con ella; después de todo fue su doctora por bastante tiempo.

\- Vengo como conocida, no como tu doctora. - escucharla decir eso le ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco, pero no logro hacerlo en su totalidad y seguramente jamás pueda, no enfrente de ella. Esa mirada depredadora parecía haberse agudizado con los años, siendo una peligrosa mezcla con lo bella que era. - Algo curioso...es que no hay forma en la que pueda olvidar mis pacientes.

La manera en la que entregó esa información hizo que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, otra vez se estaba sintiendo como un niño al que atraparon haciendo algo malo.

\- Eso debe de ser algo incómodo. - si lograba cambiar de tema puede que se salve de la verdad que quería seguir ignorando.

\- No es nada comparado con volver a trabajar con alguien que te mandó a mi consulta.

Existen pocas cosas que Equius odia abiertamente, pero el que Aranea haya dicho eso sin siquiera mirarle directamente, le hacía sentir débil e inseguro mentalmente. Pero debía aceptar que era sorprendente la fuerza que poseía. Sea como sea, tenía que mantenerse tan firme como pudiese, no podía desmoronarse como si nada.

\- No lo es. Es un buen empleado y desde que volvió a incorporarse, el negocio ha mejorado. - dijo Equius, esperando otro comentario de su parte, pero ella se dio la molestia de voltearse para mirarle fijamente.

\- Eso es estupendo. - 

Esa sonrisa falsa le hacía ver vacía, y al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de si lo era o no ¿Debía tomar esa expresión como algo más?   
Gélida e inmóvil eran las palabras que se le venían a la cabeza al mirarla, instantáneamente llevándole a creer que sería una magnifica escultura de Antonio Canova.

Como era de esperarse, Aranea le puso fin a la charla para ponerle atención a Porrim. A sus ojos, parecía vigilarla, pero si de algo estaba cien por ciento seguro era que ella debía ser alguien más que interesante como para llamar la atención de semejante mujer.  
Mantenerle a cierta distancia era lo lógico si quería evitarse problemas.

Luego de unos quince minutos, Dirk regreso empujando la moto consigo, dejando que Porrim fuese al frente con Nepeta para cancelar.

\- ¿Todo bien?- pregunto Equius.

\- Si, Porrim sabe cómo mantenerla en buenas condiciones. De todas formas la revisé y no tiene ningún problema, pero hablamos bastante sobre personalizarla. - explicaba Dirk, mientras se quitaba los guantes. - Así que esperare que regrese otro día para ver los detalles y más.

Equius pudo volver a respirar con más calma, y no estar al borde de un ataque nervioso, ahora que sabía que no había pasado gran cosa.

Sinceramente esperaba algún tipo de reacción entre ellos por verse cara a cara, pero al pensarlo mejore y hacer memoria, Equius no recordaba haberle dicho nada de ella; además de que la conocía. Tampoco estaba seguro de que ella supiese quien era, y si lo sabía no parecía darle mucha importancia.

\- Aranea Serket. - dijo ello estirando su delicada mano.

\- Dirk Strider. - respondió él, estrechándosela. - Es un placer conocerla.

\- Oh no, el placer es mío. - con otra sonrisa, endulza la calculadora mirada para terminar el contacto.

Si tan solo supiesen que ya se conocían mediante otro medio.

No. Esa era una forma muy desagradable de pensar.

Porrim regresó con ellos, guardándose una de las tarjetas del taller en uno de sus bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones.

\- Bueno, ya no hay más que hacer aquí. - le informa a Aranea, para luego volcar su atención a Dirk. - Dentro de la otra semana la traeré para empezar con las modificaciones.

\- La estaré esperando entonces.

Tras eso, Porrim lleva su motocicleta fuera del taller para retirarse junto a Aranea; que por razones que Equius no quería saber, parecía bastante satisfecha regalándole una última mirada antes de ajustar bien su casco y rodearle la cintura a la conductora con fuerza para perderse en la frescura de la noche.

Esos ojos no hacían más que confundirlo, él no poseía la fuerza ni la capacidad para enfrentarse a una mujer como ella; ni ahora, ni nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora, me he estado sintiendo mejor y he podido avanzar mucho más con la historia.


	17. Festín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy experta en motocicletas, espero haber averiguado bien. asdfg

Durante los últimos seis meses del año, Dirk estaba trabajando con las modificaciones en la Kolben Racer de Porrim, dedicaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre a bosquejar diferentes diseños según los gustos de su clienta. Tomo algo de tiempo decidirse por uno, pero cuando ambos encontraron un punto medio, las cosas se complicaron un más de lo necesario, debido al cambio de criterios en la revisión, haciéndoles retroceder algunos pasos. Una vez pasado eso, Equius le dio una mano a Dirk, ayudándolo a serias decisiones para retractarse en algunas de las modificaciones que no eran homologables, y así evitar hacer cambios que puedan obligar a hacer el gasto de la homologación o restituir una y otra vez las mismas partes hasta que pasara la inspección.  
Porrim tenía muy en claro lo que quería y como lo quería, al mismo tiempo comprendía y agradecía las precauciones que se tomaban los mecánicos.

Inconscientemente, al tener la motocicleta por tanto tiempo en el taller, logró llamar la atención de nuevos clientes; un público totalmente diferente que mantenían a Nepeta constantemente respondiendo preguntas y haciendo citas.

Ninguno podía creer que una simple motocicleta podría atraer tantos posible clientes en tan poco tiempo, los días en los que podían sentarse a esperar estaban acabados. Gracias a eso, se podían permitir recibir un salario digno, después de años.

Paso a paso, las cosas estaban mejorando.

En el quinto mes, la simple Kolben Racer bañada en negro de Porrim, regresó a sus manos con una increíble mezcla de azules y verdes metálicos, lista para rematar en la inspección técnica y en las calles.

Si Porrim estaba extasiada, Dirk no podía más con el orgullo que sentía. Agradecido de haberse embarcado en un proyecto que no solo dejó a su primera cliente satisfecha, sino que también le enseño ciertas cosas en la práctica que no se habría dado la molestia de aprender, y admitir que estaba feliz con su trabajo era un pensamiento que no había tenido en varios años.

\- Ahora tendrán más de esas para jugar. - dijo Nepeta mientras se ocupaba de cerrar la caja.

-¿Sí?

\- Definitivamente. Mucha gente quiere una cita contigo para hablar de sus motos. Hay varios números y datos de interesados. - agrego con una sonrisa.

Ninguno dejó a sus antiguos clientes; además de ser estúpido, no sería lógico, pero con el poco tiempo que poseían, se acomodaron de tal forma que pudiesen asegurar un buen desempeño en sus trabajos sin ir más allá de lo que se está permitido por ley. De todas formas terminaban ayudándose el uno al otro, aprovechándose de esa química que siempre supieron trabajar. Pero, incluso eso había cambiado, ahora se distinguía una armonía entre ellos que antes jamás hubiesen podido desarrollar. Era algo de otro mundo, era natural y por sobre todo, se sentía bien.

En Diciembre, decidieron tomarse una semana libre para poder pasar navidad y año nuevo en familia; en el caso de Nepeta, celebraban el Hanukkah. Así que las semanas previas a esas fueron una locura, habían tantos clientes que atender, que cada fin de jornada Equius hacía que Nepeta anotara las cosas que faltaban para hacer que todo vaya con más fluidez en el taller. De forma unánime se decidió el hacer planes para agrandar el lugar. No había de otra.

Ese último día, tuvieron que cerrar una hora más tarde, para evitar el dejar a esa pobre alma que explico una y otra vez por qué no pudo presentarse a la hora acordada; simplemente trabajo y tráfico. 

Dejaron todo en orden en cosa de segundos, movidos por el deseo de detenerse y tomar un merecido descanso.

Nepeta fue la primera en irse, gracias a que su hermana hiciera que su pareja la acompañase a buscarla para llevarla a casa más rápido.

\- ¡Nos vemos el año que viene! - dijo con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso todos los años? - Dirk se quitó las gafas solo para pasarse la mano por el rostro.

Cada año decía lo mismo, como si hacerlo fuese una broma inolvidable. Y pensar que había una cantidad alarmante de gente en el mundo que hacían lo mismo. Que desperdicio.

Equius tomó sus cosas y esperó a que Dirk saliera del taller para dejarlo con llave.

\- ¿Vas a pasar las fiestas con tu familia? - preguntó Dirk, mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta.

\- No. No puedo visitarlos. El año anterior tampoco pude. - respondía guardándose las llaves en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Por el taller, no?

\- Sí, pero como van las cosas, el año que viene podré darles una sorpresa.

-Suena bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aún fuera del taller, haciendo nada más que mirarse, esperando nada y algo al mismo tiempo. Las luces de la calle se hacían uno con el brillo de las estrellas, y a pesar de la hora y la fecha, seguían existiendo autos recorriendo la calzada.

\- Equius... si quieres puedes pasar las fiestas conmigo. - tan pronto se percató de lo que había salido de su boca, esquivo la mirada para luego recordar que los dos usaban gafas de sol en la noche. Idiota – Navidad la celebramos en el departamento, pero año nuevo siempre es una noche de trabajo para Dave; así que lo acompaño a donde sea que toque.

\- … ¿De verdad estaría bien? - Equius parecía derretirse.

\- Te estoy invitando ¿no? - en un intento de alivianar el ambiente, Dirk le sonríe. - Hacemos un gran festín con diferentes tipos de cocinas alrededor del mundo, y nuestra selección de bebidas es exquisita.

\- Suena divertido, pero no quisiera dejar a mi gato solo por tanto tiempo. - cualquiera que escuchara algo como eso, pensaría que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para negarse, solo debía ser una excusa creíbles, pero no había nada en él que gritase que quisiera zafarse de esa situación.

\- Hmm... No creo que a Dave le moleste pasar Navidad en tu casa.

Equius no sabía cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar a eso, así que solo se dedicó a asentir, tratando de mantener esa dignidad que últimamente pasaba por el suelo cuando se trataba de él.

\- Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Pero te llamaré por si hay algún cambio de planes; aunque lo dudo. - Dirk roto uno de sus hombros, queriendo desconcentrarse y relajarse un poco. - Nos vemos.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir un par de ojos pegados a su espalda y no era necesario voltearse a ver para saber por qué. Con el rostro ardiendo y el ruidoso palpitar de su corazón, Dirk hace lo posible para ignorarlo y seguir caminando.

Para la noche del veinticuatro, Equius ya había llamado a Nepeta un par de veces, fuertemente impulsado por su ansiedad, esperando que cada vez que contestara tuviese una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, y por muy ridículas que fueran, ella no cedía a cortar sus llamadas. Lamentablemente esa facilidad de contactarla había llegado a su fin, cuando su madre pidió su ayuda en la cocina, pero no antes de que Nepeta le repitiese por enésima vez que se dejara de perder el tiempo y aseara el lugar.  
Equius no pudo calmarse, pero quemo esa molesta energía dejando todo en perfectas condiciones.

Al dar las nueve de la noche, su teléfono relinchó incesantemente hasta que lo alcanzó para contestar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás listo? - fue todo lo que preguntó Dirk antes de que llamase a su puerta.

Equius perdió el color de su rostro, no había pensado que iba a ser así de expedito; de todas formas se apresuró a abrir. Los hermanos estaban cargados de bolsas, probablemente llenos de comida rápida y jugos; que solo variaban entre naranja y manzana, como era de esperarse.

\- ¡Ah, un gato! - dijo Dave al ver al felino durmiendo en medio de la cama.

\- Si, y es mi clon. - dijo Dirk entrando a la habitación para dejar las cuatro bolsas que llevaba en la encimera.

\- ¿Tu clon? - Dave hizo lo mismo, pero él dejo una de ellas en el suelo, llamando la atención de la mascota con el ruido.

\- Tenemos el mismo nombre y los dos somos rubios. - Dirk empezó a buscar platos para servir esa lujosa cena prometida, mientras que Equius, parecía tener un ataque nervioso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Dirk y no Dave? Dave es mucho mejor para un gato.

Ahora que los dos discutían por qué un nombre era mejor que otro, Equius decidió tomar un respiro, para calmarse y ayudarles a preparar todo.

 

Dirk no había mentido cuando dijo que tenían variedad en sus platos. Con una increíble selección de comida china, mexicana, americana, thailandesa y koreana; y todas siendo acompañadas por bebidas sin alcohol, decoradas con esas baratas y coloridas sombrillas, aseguraban que ninguno quedaría sin repeticiones.

Dave fue el encargado de la música y la decoración, que logró con un perfecto árbol de diez centímetros, adornado con luces, cintas, campanas y una estrella en miniatura, pero todos esos sonidos, hicieron que el gato se acercara, obligando a matarlo, cosa que nadie pudo detener.

Ninguno tuvo que esperar a que pasara la hora; es más, su habitación estaba increíblemente cálida con todas las buenas memorias que estaban haciendo juntos. Equius no tuvo que pasar otra víspera de navidad solo, y no podía estar más contento de que ellos le permitieran unirse a la suya.

Gracias a la eterna curiosidad de Dave, terminaron hablando a fondo sobre el incidente de la taza.

Pasada de las doce, los hermanos comenzaron a guardar las cosas que sobraban, a excepción de esas luces que el clon de Dirk destruyó sin remordimiento. Ese pobre árbol de plástico fue el que más sufrió.

Dirk se encargó de llamar un móvil mientras dejó que Equius y Dave se las arreglaran para dividir los restos de la cena.

\- ¡Oh! Verdad. -exclamó Dave, recordando algo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. - ¿Vas a pasar año nuevo con nosotros?

\- Eso quiero, pero si no encuentro a dónde dejar a Dirk, es probable que me quede.

\- Bueno. En caso de que quieras ir por una o dos horas, te puedo venir a buscar. - dice Dirk, apoyado en la puerta en la espera del taxi.

\- Eso suena mucho mejor, así no lo dejo tanto tiempo solo. - asintió Equius, guardando su parte en la nevera.

\- Yo tampoco querría dejarlo solo, es una abominación, podría quemar tu casa o hacer una fiesta con otros gatos.

Con esas falsas acusaciones, los tres dirigieron sus miradas al supuesto culpable; quien había retomado su lugar sobre la cama, haciendo lo posible para acomodarla a su gusto mientras la amasaba con ambas patitas.

Una vez que los Striders se fueron a casa, Equius se desplomó a los pies de la cama, porque ni loco se esforzaría a mover a su gato del lugar del que se apropió. Con un suspiro, se pasó una mano por el cabello, liberándose de toda esa ansiedad que resguardo por el día, y se dejó fusionar con el colchón diciéndose que solo cerraría los ojos por unos segundos.

Que equivocado estaba.


	18. Cita

Al no haber reconfigurado su alarma, esta le despertó a ridículas horas por la mañana en sus preciadas vacaciones. Al momento de querer moverse, sus músculos le dieron una buena lección por haberse quedado dormido en semejante posición.

Equius dejo que sonara por segunda vez, pero al intentar una tercera, se sienta de golpe para callarla. Dos veces eran más que suficientes para desarrollarle un aneurisma.

Levantarse a las siete de la madrugada en un veinte y cinco de Diciembre. Que deleite.

Tras tomar una larga ducha, se dedicó a recalentar algunas de las sobras. Bastante irritado por su propia mala suerte, solo tomó uno de los sándwiches, mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera para preparar su té.   
Dirk, quien ya no estaba en muy buena forma para un gato de su edad, se estiró antes de hallar la forma de bajar de la cama, pero tan pronto lo logro se puso a llorar por comida y agua. Si no podía hacer que se moviera, al menos le obligaría a beber más.

Con el desayuno listo, va por su teléfono para poner algo de música, y luego de unas horas con las mismas tonadas, buscó la emisión de la radio local. Lo único molesto de eso, era que cada dos canciones, los anuncios de fiestas de fin de año, rebajas y más, inundaban los cortes comerciales; la menos uno le llamó la atención.

Alternia estaba abriendo sus puertas al público para despedir el año.  
Tenía que admitir que saber de otros negocios le inspiraban a poner mucho más empeño en el suyo.

 

El no tener nada que hacer, era algo fuera de lo común para él, y si tomaba planos o revisaba los libros de contabilidad, le quitaría el sentido a las vacaciones.

Equius no servía para eso.

¿Qué se supone que se hace para relajarse?

Podría salir a dar un paseo, pero su espalda no estaba en buenas condiciones. 

¿Leer un libro?

Aunque repasar el tercer volumen de programación sería una buena forma de aprovechar su tiempo libre, según él, eso no contaba como algo que hacer en vacaciones. Talvez si fuese otro tipo de literatura, lo pensaría.  
Suspirando, hecho una mirada a su alrededor, deteniéndose en esa esquina opuesta a su cama, en la que sus proyectos personales se acumulaban.   
Construir y programas es un hobby ¿no?  
Con una pequeña sonrisa, tomo una liga para el cabello para quitárselo del rostro, mientras se dirigía a esos proyectos sin terminar.

Se pasó todo el día en lo mismo, y para cuando se dignó a revisar su celular, ya era hora de cenar.

A pesar de querer llamar a Nepeta para contarle como salió todo, terminó perdido entre sus sábanas, aun procesando el hecho de que no estaba haciendo nada, cuando se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, en las que podría hacer algo útil en vez de pasarse todo el día buscando en que ocuparse.

Haciendo memoria de sus años pasados, y en comparación a cómo iba el negocio actualmente, no solo había mejorado financieramente, el que todos se hayan desempeñado perfectamente ayudo al desarrollo de una gran cantidad de clientes. Tomarse vacaciones era algo que todos se merecían; además de ser obligatorio. Pero eso no le quitaba las ganas y la ansiedad de regresar.

Era definitivo, no sabía cómo relajarse.

Similar al día anterior, su celular no dejó de sonar recibiendo las mismas notificaciones de ‘felices fiestas’. Sin darle mucha importancia trato de retomar esas pocas ganas de dormir.

Ese día fue el único que paso en solitud, el resto de la semana estuvo combinando sus avances con cortas charlas vía texto, entre varios de sus contactos, el que no esperaba encontrarse era con Vriska. No estaba del todo intoxicada, haciéndola capaz de mantener una conversación decente por el día, pero ambos sabían que eso no iba a durar.

 

El último día del año llego a su tiempo apropiado, y para entonces él ya se había decidido a salir para divertirse con los Striders, recordando lo bien que la había pasado con su compañía.

Tal cual como habían dicho hace días, Dirk fue a recogerlo unas tres horas antes del conteo de año nuevo. Y antes de salir, Equius se aseguró de dejarle suficiente agua y comida a su gato antes de dejarle.

\- Con razón te ama. Pero, con esa cantidad de comida, yo también lo haría. - Dirk se maldijo por abrir su boca, pero prosiguió a ignorar lo que dijo, y la desesperada expresión que Equius puso al escucharle.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - tragando saliva, tomo las llaves de su cuarto y dejo que Dirk saliera primero antes de cerrar.

Ambos se estaban volviendo expertos en ignorar ese tipo de situaciones y no solo eso, también eran lo bastante amables como para no volver a retomar el tema.

Como si nunca hubiese pasado.

 

La fiesta seguía su curso, eterna e intocable. La barra fue su primera parada, pero esta parecía un desierto comparada con el océano de gente que se concentraba en la pista de baile, que era liderada por Dave y su gran habilidad de crear música.

Hasta ahora, en lo poco que había visto, emanaba ese inusual pero animado estilo. El más mínimo detalle en la decoración, menú de sus tragos u hasta selección de luces, demostraba una profunda preocupación a la hora de prepararse para ofrecer semejante evento.

\- Te va a gustar esto. - dijo Dirk con una sonrisa antes de llamar a uno de los barman, que parecían tomar un buen descanso mientras mantenían la barra en perfectas condiciones.

\- Meenah a su servicio ¿qué van a querer? - había que ser un estúpido para no saber quién era la hija mayor de las Pixies; eso, o ciego.

\- Danos el especial.

\- A la orden.

Usualmente uno solo espera a que le dejen sus tragos en la barra, pero con todos los trucos que ella les estaba mostrando, era imposible quitarle la vista de encima.  
Al terminar su show, los dos le alagaron con aplausos, a los que el resto de los empleados se unieron.

\- Aquí tienen. - dijo ella, deslizando sus bebidas hacia ellos, para luego regresar a pulir más vasos y limpiar lo que ya había acabado de utilizar.

\- Eso fue genial. - admitió Equius, antes de darle un sorbo.

\- Ella es buena en lo que hace.

Mientras disfrutaban sus brebajes, se quedaron en la barra, contrastando con el resto del público.

Una segunda ronda se volvió una tercera, y cuando sus cuerpos cedieron al alcohol, se movieron a la pista de baile, perdiéndose en la masa de cuerpos. La mayoría ya ni recordaba que estaban haciendo cuando el conteo comenzó. Los brillantes números en la gran pantalla de fondo, animaron a todos en el lugar.

\- ¡¡9...8!!

La gente perdió la cabeza tratando de gritar con el resto.

\- ¡¡7...6!!

Mientras unos buscaban a sus amigos, los que al parecer llegaron solos se unían a los amigables grupos que abrían sus brazos a cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a celebrar.

\- ¡¡5...4...3!!

Todos aquellos que parecían más intoxicados de lo normal, se tardaron más en darse cuenta del conteo, y se apresuraban a reunirse con sus seres queridos.

\- ¡¡2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!

Las parejas ignoraron las palabras, satisfechos con los besos para empezar bien el año junto a la persona que escogieron. Pero como el resto, ellos también se dejaron llevar, y entre la lluvia de globos que cayeron desde el techo, se besaron.

Sus labios se amoldaron a la perfección, olvidando la dulce inocencia de un primer beso con alguien nuevo. Ambos se encontraron de tal forma que a pesar de lo descuidados y fuera de control que estaban, los brazos de Equius rodearon su cintura, atrayéndole a él, queriendo más que nada en el mundo sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de sus ropas. Por otro lado, Dirk llevo los suyos a su cuello, dejando que una de sus manos destrozara esa oscura melena.

La música retomó su curso mientras se separaban. Ninguno dijo nada, pero el solo hecho de mirarse a los ojos y encontrar la respuesta les hizo caer en un gradual ataque de risas. Rieron por lo obvio que era, por lo complicado que fue y por lo bien que se sentía darse cuenta de ello.

Equius ignoró el plan de regresar remotamente temprano a casa, prefiriendo seguir bailando con él.  
Como era de esperarse, la mayoría se pasaron la noche entera celebrando y disfrutando del buen ambiente que mantenía en pie la fiesta.

A pesar de estar algo intoxicado, no fue lo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar la noche anterior, pero seguía siendo extraño lo rápido que aceptaron lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente decidieron encontrarse de la forma más casual que se les ocurrió. Esta vez Equius esperó a Dirk fuera del apartamento.Y al verse, se encontraron tan demacrados, que no pudieron contener las risas.

Todo el camino al parque más cercano fue envuelto en un cómodo silencio, que fue una bendición para la resaca que se negaba a dejar sus cuerpos en paz. Al llegar, tomaron el primer banco vacío que divisaron, y tan pronto se sentaron, volvieron a mirarse.

\- Yo... - Equius desvió la mirada, concentrándose en el pavimento. - La verdad es que no sé qué decir, pero no me...no me arrepiento de nada. - el miedo a un rechazo estaba fuera de lugar, aunque estaba claro que no tenía para que sentirse de esa manera, su corazón no dejaba de molestarlo con lo contrario.

\- Yo tampoco.

Con eso dicho, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

\- ...Pero, me gustaría que nos juntáramos sin resaca. - dijo Dirk, quien sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, clara señal del dolor de cabeza que prometía unas buenas horas de tortura si no regresaba pronto a casa.

\- Ni que lo digas. - Equius se pasó la mano por el cabello, y sin pensar; como debería de haberlo hecho mucho antes, le invitó a salir. No como amigos o colegas.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a considerarlo.

Esta vez era una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios...terminé....


End file.
